Never Thought I Would Fall Like That
by ImaGleekBaby
Summary: AU: Kurt is a nobody, Blaine is a somebody; what happens when the two worlds collide? Will they take the risk and give in to their feelings or will Blaine's past get in the way of the truth? Will Blaine be able to handle the secret Kurt is keeping? Based on A Walk to Remember.
1. Blaine Anderson

_**A/N: Hello there! This is my new multi chapter fic! It's a Klaine story based around the film 'A Walk to Remember.' I say the film because there is quite a different between the film and the novel (written by Nicholas Sparks) and I found the film a lot easier to use because it's more modern. Thought I'd just clear that up just in case someone starts saying that it's a book and stuff. Just so you know, I'm not following the story exactly, there will be certain aspects that I have changed and I have added new things to work with the characters but otherwise the story follows the same direction as the film. I've wanted to do this for a while now and I hope you guys enjoy this!**_

**_This title of this fanfiction is from Switchfoot's song 'Learning to Breath' which features in the movie. I'll be using some of the songs which are heard in the film in this story._**

_**I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or A Walk to Remember; those rights belong to Mr Ryan Murphy himself and Nicholas Sparks. **_

* * *

Blaine Anderson was a senior. A _senior! _He's been waiting for this day since he first started high school, and now it was here; it was his first day of his senior year. To say Blaine was happy about this was understatement. He was ecstatic. You see, however Blaine may look to the rest of William McKinley High School, he wasn't all that he seemed. No one knew the whole story. To everyone else he was just the popular kid, but all of that was an act.

Blaine started McKinley back when he was a sophomore after a pretty unsuccessful freshman year at his first high school in Westerville. No one knew the real reason for his transfer, they all thought it was because of his parents' divorce, well, at least that's what he told everyone. His dad left him and his Mom when he was 14 for another woman. It had hit his Mom hard and she couldn't bear being in the house anymore, hence, the reason he was now in Lima. The real reason for his transfer was not something he was happy sharing, let alone reliving.

But that wasn't the only secret he was keeping. The events at his previous school had traumatised him so much that he couldn't bear going through it again. He was gay. He liked boys. However, to everyone else, he was straight. Blaine and his mother decided before his first day at McKinley that they didn't want to go through everything they had prior to moving to Lima. He'd hated being bullied for who he was. So, ever since his first day he'd played it straight. Hell, he'd even had a girlfriend in his junior year. He'd briefly dated Quinn Fabray but it didn't last long at all; she was too… clingy.

So, here he was; Blaine Anderson was walking down the corridor's a senior. Clad in a black leather jacket hanging lose around his frame and dark jeans which complimented his hips. His curls unleashed upon his head, bobbing slightly as he walked. He wore a relaxed smile upon his face as he acknowledged students around him.

"Hey, Anderson!"

Blaine's eyes searched for the caller of his name and were faced with the sight of letterman jackets by the gleaming red lockers. Noah Puckerman was grinning, beckoning with his hand for Blaine to come over. Blaine obliged and was met with numerous shoulder claps as he reached Puck and his friends.

"Hey, Blaine! Good summer?"

"Yeah, it was great, Mike. Yours?"

Mike Chang was his best friend. Blaine met him on his second day of starting McKinley and they just clicked. Mike helped him get to know the school and introduced him to his friends who are stood before him now. To be honest, Mike was the only guy out of the group the Blaine really liked; he didn't particularly have much in common with the others apart from their shared love of football. But with Mike it was different; he liked dancing for starters, but Blaine was the only one who knew about this passion because he didn't feel comfortable sharing it with others. Plus, Mike was the only one he had told about his love for singing. Blaine didn't think the rest of the guys would understand his passion for performing; he's seen firsthand how they treat the members of the Glee Club.

"It was good," Mike replied, smiling over at his friend.

"So, Anderson. It's a new year – _senior _year to be exact – how's about you replace that leather jacket of yours for a letterman one and join the football team?" Puck asked, yet again. He asked him the same question at the beginning of every year.

"For the last time, Puck, the answers no." Even though Blaine continued to decline, he really wanted to join the team. He loved football, but he loved his Mom more. You see, after everything that happened back in Westerville, his Mom is constantly paranoid that something similar will happen again and he will get hurt. He'd talked to her about joining and she immediately said no. Blaine didn't have to ask why, he already knew. He wanted to keep his Mom happy and if not joining the football team did, then he wouldn't.

"Worth a try," Puck sighed, slumping against the lockers.

"Hey, guys," David Karofsky began, leaning in closer to the others. "Have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Puck queried, his curiosity growing as Blaine's was sinking; he couldn't care less about what Karofsky was about to say.

"There's a new kid."

_Oh, here we go_, Blaine thought, another _poor innocent kid about to be 'welcomed' to McKinley._

"There's fresh meat? Sweet! What a way to kick start senior year!" Puck exclaimed.

"Oi! Mohawk!" a female voice shouted, though it was recognisable to everyone.

"Why, if it isn't Santana Lopez," Puck smirked over at the girls dressed in Cheerio uniforms approaching.

Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray, or the 'Unholy Trinity' as they call themselves, sauntered down the corridor towards them, swaying their hips and taking purposeful strides.

Blaine decided to not even acknowledge the girls; he really couldn't be doing with another year with them, or with his friends even. He glanced over slightly at them as they stopped a few feet away from him and instantly regretted it. His eyes met Quinn's and he almost cringed at the longing look present in them. He sighed deeply before turning his attention to his locker. He was sick of Quinn, he really was. Ever since he'd broke things off with her near the end of junior year, she's consistently pined over him and it was pissing him off. Blaine knew that she never loved him, it was painfully obvious, she just wanted him so they could be that 'it' couple which everyone supposedly looked up to. He couldn't give a damn about his popularity, he really couldn't. If it was up to him, he'd be out and proud, walking down the corridors with his head help high, fully accepting his sexuality like Kurt.

Kurt. There was that name again. Blaine would be lying if he said he didn't feel himself being slightly attracted to one Kurt Hummel. He doesn't know what it is about Kurt that makes himself drawn to him; his hair, maybe. Or his eyes. God, those eyes.

"What do you say, Anderson?" Puck asked, pulling Blaine from his thoughts of the pale boy.

"Huh?"

"We're going to go _welcome_ this Evan's guy." Puck replied with a sly smile, emphasising the 'welcome'.

"Who?"

"God, we're you even listening?" _No, _Blaine thought, _I was too busy thinking about Kurt._ "The new kid: Sam Evans."

"Oh… Right."

"Are you in or what?"

"Sure…" Blaine mumbled.

"Alright! Let's go!" Karofsky proclaimed and was met with an appreciative 'whoop!' from Puck as they started down the corridor followed by the girls.

"Are you coming or what?!" Puck shouted back at Blaine, who was still stood in front of his locker.

"Oh, yeah. Coming." He sighed dejectedly as his gently shut his locker and followed his friends down the hall. His incredibly good mood at the start of the day had disappeared completely. He hated the 'traditions' he was obliged to do just because he was in the popular group. He hated doing it because he knows what it's like. He left Westerville to get away from the bullying and start a fresh, but instead he'd _become_ the bully and he hated himself for it.

"There he is," Santana pointed out. Blaine looked over at the blonde boy stood in front of his locker. _Poor kid_, he thought. He looked nice. But his hair… No way was that natural. And he had a heck of a pair of lips on him.

"Hey, new kid. The name's Puck, member of McKinley's welcoming committee." Puck grinned, casually leaning against the lockers.

"Um… Hi. My name's Sam," he replied nervously, looking at the group with wary eyes.

"Oh, we know."

"Oh… Okay. Well, it's nice to meet you. They never said anything about a welcoming committee." _That's because there isn't one_, Blaine replied mentally.

"They didn't? How rude of them. Well, we are, in fact, the welcoming committee and we are here to _welcome _you to McKinley," Puck replied, his voice dripping with innocence.

_Please don't fall for it, please don't fall for it_, Blaine repeated over and over, hoping in some way Sam would be able to read his mind.

"Oh, okay. I'm, um… Thanks for the offer, but I'm okay." Sam said, closing his locker, schedule in hand. _That's it, just walk away. _

"Oh, are you sure?" Karofsky asked, moving forward slightly.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sam went to walk away but Puck stretched his arm out in front of him, smirking.

"What's your first period?"

"Um… American History with Mr Williamson," Sam stated, glancing down at his schedule.

"Awesome, same as me. I know a shortcut." Puck wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders, virtually forcing him forward.

"Okay…" Sam said uncertainly, reluctantly walking down the corridor.

Blaine trudged behind them, desperately wanting to grab Sam and run away.

"Wait, why are we going outside?"

"I said I knew a shortcut, didn't I?" Puck replied, dragging him through the doors and out into the parking lot. "Now, if we just go around here…" he said, steering blonde around the corner to their destination: the dumpsters. "And… Here we are."

They came to a halt, Sam's eyes growing wide. "This isn't… American History…" Sam visibly gulped.

"No, you're right, it isn't. This is your welcoming." Puck stated, triggering a chorus of laughter from the rest of the group, aside Blaine, who just stood there, barely taking notice to the scene before him.

"Wait…" Sam didn't get chance to finish as Karofsky roughly grabbed his legs as Puck lifted his shoulders. "Guys, what're you doing?! Put me down!" Sam struggled against their strong grasps, the fear creeping upon his face.

"Sam Evans, welcome to McKinley High, we hope your stay with us is satisfactory." Puck nodded at Karofsky and they swung the blonde into the rubbish pile.

BANG! Sam's body had turned to its side, resulting in his head colliding with the side of the metal. Laughter broke throughout the group, but Blaine stood stark still, staring at the silent dumpster.

"Guys! Shut up!" Blaine screeched, running over towards the opening of the dumpster.

"What, Anderson?" Karofsky asked, the humour still present in his voice.

Blaine looked over the edge and was met with the sight of Sam's unconscious figure lying upon the rubbish heap. A deep cut was engraved into his forehead where he had come into contact with the metal.

"He's not moving!" Blaine was scared. This had never happened before.

"What are you talking – Oh, God…" Puck was staring wide eyed at Sam's motionless body.

"Oh, my God!" Quinn squealed, covering her mouth as she took in the sight.

"What the hell, Puckerman?!" Santana screeched.

"We… We gotta get out of here. Come on!" Puck began to run in the direction of the building, Karofsky, Mike and the cheerleaders hot on his heels.

"Blaine! Dude! Come on!" Mike shouted over to the curly haired teen.

"No! I've got to help him!" Mike stared at Blaine, contemplating whether to stay or not, but quickly turned and followed the others.

Blaine let out a frustrated sigh before ripping off his jacket and placing his hands on the side of the dumpster. _Here goes nothing_, he thought before elevating himself and swinging his legs over the edge. He landed heavily upon the disgusting pile of rubbish, the smell opening up old memories in which he never wanted to revisit. _Keep it together, Blaine! You need to help Sam. _He quickly, or as quick as he could considering the trash, made his was over to Sam's unmoving figure.

"Sam? Sam, can you hear me?" He was met with the sound of a groan from the blonde boy. "Sam, you're okay. You're going to be okay. Just, don't try to move. I'm going to get you out, okay?" Blaine gently eased his arm under Sam's legs, his other slowly wrapping around his shoulders. "I'm going to lift you up now, okay? On the count of three. You ready? Okay. One… Two…Three." Blaine gently hoisted Sam's up, stumbling slightly as his got to his feet causing Sam to groan again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Err…" Blaine glanced around at the empty grounds, trying to figure out a way to get them both out of the dumpster.

"Sam? Open your eyes for me, can you do that?" Much to Blaine's relief, Sam's eyes slowly began to crack open. "Right. Okay, good. Do you think you'll be able to stand if I put you over the dumpster?" Sam nodded slightly. "Good, okay. You ready? I'll go slowly, okay?"

Slowly and steadily, Blaine gently raised Sam's body, swinging his legs over the side and easing him down. "Can you feel the ground? Good. Okay, just put your hands on the side of the dumpster." Keeping a firm grip on Sam's upper body, Blaine carefully guided his hands to the metal. "Can you feel that? Okay, good, now, try and hold yourself up, okay? I'm going to get out. Are you ready?" Sam grunted and Blaine took that as a yes and cautiously let go of Sam. He slumped slightly but remained upright. "That's good, Sam. You're doing great."

Blaine quickly jumped out of the dumpster, happy to be out of the pit of memories. He hurriedly reached behind Sam and slowly eased him to the ground.

"Th…Thank… you." Sam breathed out.

"It's okay, you're okay. I'm going to-"

"What's going on over there?!" Blaine's head snapped around in the direction of the voice. "Blaine?!" Mr Richardson, his English teacher, came rushing over to the pair. "What's – Is he okay? What happened?" he asked as he took in the sight.

"Um… Err…Sam he… um…" Blaine stumbled over his words, staring wide eyed at his teacher.

"Is this your doing?" Richardson accused and Blaine just gawked, words failing him. "Get him up, we're taking him to the nurse. Then you and I are going to Principle Figgins."

* * *

_**Well, that's the first chapter! Please, tell me what you think! I would love to hear your feedback!**_

_**Take a minute to drop a review?**_

_**Or tweet me at: ImaGleekBaby**_


	2. Kurt Hummel

_**A/N: I can't believe the response this fanfiction has already got! Seriously, thank you guys so much! Your reviews make my day. **_

_**Here's the second chapter! I hope you like it (: **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or A Walk to Remember; those rights belong to Mr Ryan Murphy himself and Nicholas Sparks. **_

* * *

Kurt Hummel has waited years for this day and now it was _finally _here. He walked purposefully down the locker lined corridors of William McKinley High School a senior, clad in black skinny jeans, a crisp white shirt along with a grey waistcoat and a black bowtie. His hair styled perfectly into a quiff, carrying enough hairspray to set the school alight if it were faced with a flame. He rounded the corner, his steps becoming more cautious due to the fear of what was awaiting him. He faltered slightly as red and white filled his vision: the popular kids.

_One more year, it's just one more year, _Kurt repeated to himself as he got closer to his tormentors. However, luckily for him, they all seemed to be too distracted by this blonde kid to even acknowledge him.

"-we are here to _welcome _you to McKinley," he caught Puck saying as he strides past them. Ah, here we go again, another poor innocent new kid about to come face to face with a heap of rubbish. The famous McKinley High dumpster toss, Kurt had had enough experience with that. It was disgusting and completely humiliating. In fact, Kurt has probably made his way through the whole list of McKinley traditions, from the slushy facials to locker slams, you name it, he'd had them all. To say it was easy being out and proud at this hell hole was a complete lie; it was far from easy.

Kurt had known he was different from a young age; he didn't like hardly anything other boys did his age. He'd prefer to sing and have tea parties rather than play football and get all dirty. His parents didn't seem to care, but his classmates certainly did. Everyday he'd get the name calling and each time his mother was there to get him through it. His mother, Elizabeth, was his anchor; she'd always find a way to get him smiling again and make him know that it's okay to be himself. But she wasn't there anymore. When Kurt was eight, a horrific car accident took his mother and broke the chain that was keeping him grounded. For months he'd felt numb, he'd cry himself to sleep almost every night. When he'd have had a bad day, he no longer had anyone to turn to. Yeah, he had his dad, Burt, but he wasn't the same. He didn't know the right things to say to make him feel better and ever since his mom had gone, his dad had never been the same. They fell into a routine: wake up, have breakfast, his dad would go to work while he went to school, come home, have dinner and then sleep. It was the same routine for years.

Kurt finally gathered up the courage to come out to his dad and from there it just kept going up. Burt accepted him, stating he already knew, and then Carole came in. Kurt is still not proud of _how_ he got Carole into their lives and is still extremely embarrassed by his crush on one Finn Hudson. He still finds it strange to think that his old crush is now his step brother. Carole and Finn have been a wonderful addiction to his family, the house didn't seem so empty anymore and his dad was a lot happier. He missed his mom everyday but he was glad to have a family again.

When high school came along, that was when Kurt started wishing his mom was still with him. The name calling got worse and the bullying intensified. He'd come home with bruises and ruined outfits wanting nothing more than his mom to just be there to make the pain go away. He doesn't understand how people can be so blinded by prejudice and intentionally hurt him just for being himself. Kurt wasn't ashamed that he was gay, he was proud to be. Yeah, it's hard being the only person out of the closet at McKinley, but he didn't care anymore. He takes whatever the bullies throw at him because he knows that he's going to get out of here. He's going to leave Lima and head straight for the Big Apple to follow his dreams.

A slam of a locker pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to see the Jocks guiding the blonde boy down the corridor with the three Cheerios and Blaine in toe. Kurt stared longingly at one Blaine Anderson, his eyes following those goddamn beautiful curls as he followed his friends out of the school. He would be lying if he said he hadn't developed a little crush on the boy, what's there not to like? In Kurt's eyes he was perfect… and straight.

He sighed, _it's always the straight ones_, he thought sadly. He doesn't understand why he always falls for the guys which are obviously as straight as a ruler. For some reason though, he has a feeling Blaine isn't all that straight; he's had that feeling ever since the boy waltzed through doors of McKinley back in sophomore year. Kurt would like to say he has a pretty good gaydar, and Blaine set a bunch of alarms in his head blaring: _he's gay, he has to be._ But, unfortunately he wasn't, he was straight, he even dated Quinn Fabray for Christ's sake!

Kurt sighed again as he turned back and continued the short trek to his locker. A boy can dream, right?

Oh, if only Kurt knew.

* * *

Blaine greeted his mother as he strolled into the kitchen the next morning, sitting down and eating a slice of toast which she had set out for him. His mom sat down opposite him, studying him carefully as he ate.

"So… I got a call from your school this morning." Blaine froze, slowly lifting his gaze to his mother's.

"What was it about?" he asked warily, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"They told me how this new student was found unconscious on the school grounds and you just happened to be there. Blaine, why did you do it? This isn't you." The disappointment in his mom's eyes was too much for him and he wanted nothing more than to just leave the table.

"I… Mom, I promise you it wasn't my fault," Blaine began, his eyes pleading with hers.

"Then why were you there, Blaine?" she asked.

"I was there when they threw him in the dumpster, but I swear to you I didn't want to be. When I noticed he wasn't moving, they all fled but I couldn't just leave him, mom, I couldn't. I got him out and that's when the teacher found me. They just jumped to conclusions." Blaine told her, hoping she would believe his words unlike the others.

Julie sat silently for a moment before sighing dejectedly. "I believe you. I thought it didn't sound like you at all considering all that happened back in Westerville. But why are you being punished for it if you didn't do it?"

"I tried to tell them that I didn't do it, but there was no evidence and I couldn't tell them who did it because, well… I was scared. I don't know what they'd do if I told everyone it was them and I don't plan on finding out. I'll just take whatever punishment they give me and that's it then."

"I understand, I do. It's just not fair on you. What's the punishment for it?" she asked softly, placing her hand gently over his own.

"I don't know yet. They said they were going to talk to Sam and then tell me today."

"I'm sure it won't be too bad," she said, squeezing his hand, Blaine offering her a small smile in return.

"I better get going," Blaine announced, removing his hand from hers and rising from his seat.

"Okay. Have a good day, Blaine. I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

* * *

Blaine hated assemblies. It was the same every time, Figgins would just drone on about nothing in particular before dismissing us. With a heavy sigh, he sat on the vacant seat at the end of the row, his eyes following Figgins' figure as he made his way to the microphone.

"Attention students," his voice rang through the room, silencing the majority of the student body. "Welcome to another year at McKinley. The same rules as last year still apply and I hope you all have another great year, especially you seniors. Now, all the clubs signup sheets shall be pinned up at some point this week, and William Schuster and his Glee Club are here today with a special performance. William, if you please." Figgins stepped away from the microphone, offering it to the Spanish teacher who was far too enthusiastic in Blaine's opinion.

"Hey guys! It's another year and Glee club is still looking for members. Anyone can sign up and if you're a little on the fence about it, hopefully this performance will change your mind!" he smiled widely while gesturing to the ageing curtains which were slowly beginning to open.

Blaine sighed sadly as he saw the New Directions appear. He wanted nothing more than to be up there with them, but he knew he couldn't. He stared at the group longingly as they all danced around with Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry taking the leads. He had to admit, their voices did work well together but he desperately wanted to hear Kurt sing. His eyes followed the smiling brunette as he harmonised with the others, a small smile tugging on his lips as he saw how happy they all looked. He did like Kurt despite not really knowing him. He wishes every day that he could be more like Kurt Hummel, to be brave like him. He keeps his head held high when everyone throws stuff at him and Blaine admires him for that. And, come on, he was hot as hell – have you seen those pants he's wearing?! The hug his hips perfectly and Blaine can't help that his gaze lingers on his crotch-

_Blaine, what are you doing?! _He mentally slaps himself for thinking such things, he barely even knows him! Blaine was so distracted by his… thoughts that he didn't realise that the performance was over. He quickly shook himself because politely clapping along with a few others. He stared after Kurt as he began to exit the stage and scolded himself for letting his thoughts get a little out of hand.

As he watched Kurt go, he knew one thing: this was going to be one hell of a year.

_**A/N: Well, that's chapter two! I hope you liked it! I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as I can, I have the beginning wrote out already. **_

_**Please drop me a review, I love hearing what you guys think! **_

_**Or tweet me at: ImaGleekBaby**_


	3. Punishment

_**A/N: I must really love you guys by giving you another chapter so soon! I'd already had the beginning written and I managed to finish it, and well, here it is! I'm still overwhelmed by the response to this story, thank you guys so much!**_

_**And seen as I've been asked a few times, no, you do not need to have seen A Walk to Remember to understand this story. Plus, I know that I'm not following the film exactly because I wanted to make it fit with the characters and make it my own in a way. I hope that's cleared things up for you! **_

_**Anyway, moving on, here's the third chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or A Walk to Remember; those rights belong to Mr Ryan Murphy himself and Nicholas Sparks. **_

* * *

Blaine dragged his feet along the corridor, his mind still crowded with thoughts of the pale boy with the flawless hair and amazing hips. Those skinny jeans should be illegal in Blaine's opinion. Come on, he's a teenage boy with raging hormones; he can't help it if his eyes wander down to _that _area. Kurt should just come with a warning sign or something, you know: _do not look down unless you want inappropriate thoughts and a hard on. _It's just not fair! Does Kurt even realise what he's doing to him? Well, no, obviously not – Kurt thinks he's straight just like everyone else in this godforsaken school.

_It's just one more year_, Blaine reminded himself, _one more year and then you can walk around as gay as the fourth of July._ In all honesty, he wishes he could do that now, but the fear of the consequences of coming out of the closet outweighs the other aspects. He hated being scared but he hated lying more; lying to everyone and himself. He wishes every day that he had the confidence that Kurt did and the courage he had to walk down these corridors each day with his head held high, accepting his sexuality fully. Kurt was everything Blaine wanted to be.

He pulled his leather jacket tighter around his body as he continued the short trip to his locker. He clung to the fabric like it was a lifeline and secretly wished he wasn't wearing it. The jacket came with the image he'd created; he knew he couldn't wear his normal clothes if he wanted to play it straight. He would love nothing more than to wear one of his beloved bowties from his extensive collection. Yes, collection. He has multiple draws dedicated to his bowties, his entire set colour coordinated and sorted into sections – plain, spotted, striped, you name it. His bowties were like his children. His hair would also be a lot different if he wore it like he used to; he'd tame the beast upon his head with a generous amount of hair gel. He hated his curls, he really did. He kept them loose for school though, it didn't really look… right with his new appearance when it was plastered down with gel. Nothing looked right anymore when he looked in the mirror, the only thing that hadn't changed was his face. Whenever he stared back into his hazel eyes, he always felt ashamed and disappointed for letting the fear consume him and change him into who he was now.

Blaine sighed softly as he reached his locked and entered his combination.

"Sup, Anderson." Blaine jumped slightly as Puck smacked his shoulder. He shook himself briefly to gain his composure and turned to face his friends with a forced smile gracing his features.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" he greeted with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. Puck and Karofsky grinned widely in return while Mike and the three Cheerios looked on with worry etched into their faces.

"Is Sam okay?" Quinn asked with what looked like genuine concern.

"Yeah," Karofsky broke in, "we heard Richardson took you to Figgins. You didn't rat us out did you?" he accused jokingly, though his eyes were becoming vaguely threatening. Blaine shrunk back slightly, a familiar feeling beginning to rise in his stomach.

"O-Of course not," Blaine cleared his throat, hoping none of them noticed his slight stutter. "I didn't say anything about you guys being there. The only person who could do that is Sam but I doubt he'll say anything."

Karofsky assessed him for a moment before nodding slightly. "Good."

"So, you took the blame, then?" Mike asked sadly.

"Well, not exactly. Figgins said he'd talk to Sam before they did anything."

"You don't think he'd say anything do you?" Puck asked.

"No, I don't think he would."

"Let's hope not. When will you find out?"

"Today. I have to go to his office now to find out. I have Richardson first so he already knows I'm there." Blaine informed them, grabbing his new books from his locker.

"Cool." Puck offered, smacking his shoulder yet again.

"Hey, look who it is. The resident gay." Karofsky perked up, causing Blaine to jerk his head around. There's only one person it could be and it had to be the one he really didn't want to see right now. He glanced over to where Kurt was making his way down the corridor towards them in those _goddamn _jeans.

_Eyes up, Anderson, _he mentally told himself, he can't afford to get _those _thoughts right now.

"Hey, fairy! You missed us?" Karofsky yelled as Kurt got closer.

"No." Kurt replied instantly and carried on walking, his face scrunched up into a scowl.

"Nice bowtie," Karofsky commented when Kurt came in touching distance, erupting laughter from everyone except Blaine. In actual fact, Blaine loved his bowtie; it was the cutest little thing. He was glad to see someone appreciating the wonderful accessory. His breath hitched as Kurt paused next to them and glanced over. Blaine could seriously get lost in those eyes of his. Were they blue or green?

"Wow, Karofsky, I never took you as the type to appreciate fashion," Kurt replied sarcastically. Blaine had to bite his cheek to stop himself from laughing.

Karofsky faltered slightly before glaring at him. "Who said I was? Bowties are for fags." Blaine had to force himself not to respond to that, he _loathed _that word and how dare he insult bowties! Bowties are the best thing to ever be created. Blaine was surprised by how Kurt seemed to let the remark roll off him and stare at them with a straight face before walking off. Damn, that boy is really something.

Karofsky grunted in annoyance and turned back to the group. "Fucking fag," he grumbled. Blaine's hand twitched slightly before he quickly distracted himself in shutting his locker.

"I, uh, I better go see Figgins," he stated before pushing past Puck and going in the same direction Kurt had a second ago.

"Good luck, Anderson!" he heard Puck call as he rounded the corner.

He really hated the way Karofsky spoke to Kurt, it always got to him. Karofsky was always the worst when it came to Kurt, the others gave the occasional slur and were usually the ones to dish out the daily slushies, but he always seemed to be that extra bit meaner. Blaine's never understood what exactly Karofsky had against Kurt, it's almost like he's made it his mission to make his life a living hell. Blaine desperately wanted to say something every time Karofsky shot his slurs at Kurt or shoved him into lockers because _damn _they looked painful and Blaine knew full well that they were.

"Ah, Mr Anderson," Figgins stated as he entered his office and Blaine offered him a nod in return as he sat down opposite him. "So, I talked to Mr Evans whilst he was in the nurse's office yesterday."

"And?" Blaine prompted when he didn't continue.

"He refused to say anything," Blaine's heart dropped because he knew what was coming next. "Which means, there's nothing else I can do, therefore, I will have to give you the punishment seen as you were the only one at the scene." Blaine nodded mutely, refusing to meet his gaze.

"First," _Oh, God,_ Blaine thought to himself, _there's more than one. _"You will spend the next two weeks in detention after school with Mr Richardson." Figgins raised one finger, "Second," he raised another, "you will help with the tutoring which is taking place on Saturday's for the next few weeks because I know you are in fact, according to you records, very intelligent. And third," he raised a final finger, "Mr Schuster is looking for more members for Glee Club along with cast members for this year's school musical, so for your final punishment, you will join both. No exceptions. You may leave now." Figgins concluded, not even bothering to wait for an answer before dismissing him.

Blaine silently rose from his seat and swiftly excited his office. He went through the punishments one by one in his head.

Detention; okay, that wasn't so bad. Tutoring; again, not so bad. He would praise himself with the fact that he is a straight A student. Glee Club; oh, wow. Blaine would be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit happy when Figgins said those two words because, in all honestly, Blaine's wanted to join that club since the beginning and now he had an excuse to actually be there. The school play wasn't so bad either.

Blaine smiled widely whilst making his way down the now empty corridors with a little bounce in his step. So far, he's really liking senior year.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, there we go! Hope you all liked it! I'm going to try and update every week if I can but all my college work may hinder that!**_

_**Please drop a little review!**_

_**Or tweet me at: ImaGleekBaby **_


	4. His Voice

_**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you all had an amazing Christmas (or any other festivities in which you celebrate) and you can say this is my (late) present to you guys!**_

_**I know there's been a slight delay but my deadline for my college project was the other week so I'd been so busy trying to get everything finished. But it's done now, so I've had time to write but on top of that there's been Christmas so I didn't have as much time as I would've liked.**_

**_I'm still overwhelmed by the response to this story, especially on twitter! So, thank you guys. And I'd like to say a special thank you to Sophie (Sophie-Klainebows) who has left me the sweetest reviews and actually gone and read all of my other fanfictions along with reviewing each and every one. So, thank you for the support, Sophie! You are incredibly sweet._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or A Walk to Remember; those rights belong to Mr Ryan Murphy himself and Nicholas Sparks.**_

* * *

Tapping his pencil impatiently against the wooden desk, Blaine stared intolerantly at the clock ticking almost mockingly above Mr Richardson's head. His essay sat complete before him, his elbow perched beside it with his chin resting on the palm of his hand. He should really avoid looking at the clock since it only resulted in time going even slower. Blaine reluctantly averted his gaze to the posters stuck purposely on the walls yet again. He sighed dejectedly and dropped his head into his arms; there are only so many times a person can read about connotations.

"Have you finished that essay of yours?" Mr Richardson's voice interrupted the silence, his eyes boring into mass of curls enveloping the boys face. Blaine's head snapped up, his eyes slightly wide from the sudden shock of his teachers question. He straightened up before calmly addressing the question at hand.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Give it to me now and I'll mark it for you for tomorrow. I'll prepare another essay for you to do during tomorrow's detention."

"But sir, we've literally only _just _started reading the novel. How can you possibly have essays already?" Blaine asked.

Mr Richardson chuckled lightly. "You'd be surprised by how many I have for each chapter, Blaine. Plus, I know for a fact you are incredibly intelligent, Blaine, despite the way you act in school, so I know it won't be too hard for you. Make sure you read the first chapter fully tonight." Blaine stared at him for a matter of seconds, his expression conveying guilt after 'the way you act' comment. He rose silently, his essay in hand and gave it to his teacher.

"Can I go now?"

"Just hold on a second." He turned in his chair so he was facing his student directly. "Blaine, listen, it's your senior year, your _final _year, and I think you should start thinking about making a couple of changes." Richardson held Blaine's gaze letting the words sink in.

"Changes?" Blaine replied hesitantly.

"Yes. Blaine, I know for a fact that you're not the one who should be here right now, don't try to deny it. I can tell you aren't that comfortable around your friends, it's been obvious since the beginning. I think maybe it's time you started experiencing other things, started spending time with other kinds of people. I know you're going to leave here with great grades, you're an amazing student, Blaine and I think it's time you realised that. It's your senior year so I think you should make the most of it." Richardson concluded his semi-rehearsed speech and Blaine remained silent, his mouth slightly a gap.

How was he meant to reply to that? He already knew everything he'd just been told but he wasn't planning on doing anything about it. He'd never realised he'd made his discomfort obvious, Blaine prided himself in being able to create this mask and it never occurred to him that people could see through the cracks. Until now.

"Um… Well… Thanks, I guess. I, um… Figgins' has put me in glee club as part of this punishment so I guess I can meet new people there, right?" Blaine awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, looking anywhere but his teacher.

"Right. Think about what I said, okay? Just… Don't screw it up, Blaine," Richardson smiled up at him, his eyes reflecting the sincerity in the words.

"I will," Blaine gave him a small but genuine smile in return and hastily left the room.

_What just happened? _He asked himself as he headed down the deserted corridor. He'd never expected anyone, especially Richardson, to see through this façade he'd created and to say he was shocked would be a complete understatement. While he was overwhelmed with the realisation that his so called 'secret' wasn't as much of a secret as he thought, Blaine also felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He was actually kind of happy that someone else knew but it left with the fear of _who else _had worked it out. He wouldn't –

_What was that? _Blaine slowed his pace as a small tinkering noise interrupted his thoughts, the sound getting louder as he crept towards an open door. He quietly looked into the room and his breath hitched at the sight.

Kurt Hummel was sat alone in the choir room, that fine ass of his perched upon the piano stool as his fingers danced over the keys. _What was he doing here so late? _Blaine wondered. All he could do was stare and he was most definitely not prepared for what happened next. Kurt started singing.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game _

Blaine was completely absorbed by the angelic sound that poured from that perfect mouth and stood awestruck by the purity of his voice.

_Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap! __  
__  
It's time to try defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down! _

He knew Kurt's voice alone was memorising but when he sings, it was just beautiful. So beautiful it made Blaine want to cry; screw it, he _was _crying. As stupid as that sounds, the tears were brimming his eyes as the emotion in Kurt's voice came at him at full force.

_I'm through accepting limits  
'Cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change __  
__But till I try, I'll never know!  
__  
__Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost! __  
__  
I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!_

Blaine had heard many versions of this classic song, but Kurt's was by far the best he'd heard and he knew for a fact that he will never hear someone sing it better that him. His voice was projecting his emotions and allowing Blaine to see, no _feel, _what he was feeling. He could tell that there was a connection between this song and Kurt himself and he could sense his happiness with how he confidently belted out the notes. Speaking of notes, if Blaine could remember rightly, there was a high F in this song. Holy shit, could Kurt sing that high?

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
Bring me down!  
Ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

He could. Oh, my God, Kurt just sang a high F. A high fucking F. Is he for real? There was no way that just happened. Blaine pinched himself on the arm. Yep, that actually just happened. Can he get anymore perfect?

"You've still got it," Kurt said brightly to the 'empty' room and smiled proudly. Blaine smiled too as if Kurt's was contagious. He jumped slightly as Kurt went to get up and forced himself to move. He didn't want to get caught invading something that was obviously meant to be private. He broke into a run after he turned the corner with the reassurance that he was far enough away to not be heard.

Kurt Hummel will be the death of him, for sure.

* * *

"Thanks for doing this, Blaine," Quinn said from the passenger seat of his car. She'd asked, well demanded is probably a better word choice, for Blaine to give her a ride home because she conveniently didn't drive to school herself today. Blaine knew full well that she did that on purpose since Quinn knew he got out of detention the same time Cheerio practice did. And Blaine being the gentleman that he is, he couldn't say no, hence their current position.

"It's no bother, you're on my way anyway," Blaine replied, focussing on the road ahead and forcing a smile on his face. The drive was awkward, to say the least, and Blaine was relieved when they finally pulled up outside her house.

"Here you go. I'll see you at school," Blaine offered politely, his forced smile returning. It dropped slightly when Quinn made no move to get out of the car.

"My parents aren't home, if you want to come inside."

Blaine sighed irritably, _here we go again._ "Look, Quinn, nothing's changed. It's over, okay? I'm sorry, but we both know it wasn't working out."

Quinn looked at him like she was about to explode. "Yeah, fine. Whatever," and with that, she angrily undid he belt, got out of the car and slammed, like really _slammed _the door. He watched her retreating figure and sighed hoping that this time Quinn had finally got the message. He knew it probably wasn't likely, but he could hope, right?

* * *

_**A/N: There you go, chapter 4! I really hope you liked it and I plan on posting the next chapter next weekend. **_

_**Please review, I love hearing your feedback!**_

_**Or tweet me at: ImaGleekBaby **_

_**Happy new year! **_


	5. Tutoring

_**A/N: Happy New Year! I wish you all the best for 2013; I hope you have a great year. Again, thank you for the generous feedback, (31 REVIEWS! OMG) I love hearing your thoughts so keep them coming! **_

**KlaineOTP: **_**Quinn is Belinda in this story. Thank you for reviewing!**_

**LittleKlainer: **_**You asked about the unscripted kiss, you'll just have to wait and see... **_

_**I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter, so here it is: Klaine interaction! Woo! Enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own Glee or A Walk to Remember; those rights belong to Mr Ryan Murphy himself and Nicholas Sparks**_

* * *

Blaine was having a wonderful dream. He was sat upon a blanket spread out on the fresh grass beneath him, his back resting against a tree. He felt extremely content sat there and that wasn't even the best part. Kurt was perched between his legs, his back against Blaine's chest with his head leaning peacefully on his shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered softly into Kurt's ear, eliciting a smile from the pale boy.

"Blaine," a voice echoed and it definitely wasn't Kurt's. "Blaine!" Kurt's mouth spoke the words in a foreign but familiar voice. "Blaine, wake up!" Wait…Was that his _Mom?! _Why was Kurt speaking with his Mom's voice? "Wake up! Up, up, up!"

Blaine's eyes opened immediately as said person started clapping. He squinted at the sudden exposure to light and blinked multiple times to clear his vision and was met with the sight of his slightly irritated mother.

"S'wrong? S'Saturday," he mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Tutoring," Julie stated with an amused smile.

_Oh. _That. Great.

* * *

So that's how Blaine found himself slumped against the seat in McKinley's school bus at 8am. _8am! _He could think of many different things he could be doing on a Saturday morning, sleeping being one. He had to admit, he was slightly pissed that he was awoken from that amazing dream he was having. Trust education to get in the way of his secret happiness. He was briefly aware that the bus was stopping to let another bunch of nerds who have nothing better to do on a Saturday apart from tutoring. His nose was suddenly filled with the scent of vanilla as someone occupied the seat beside him. He glanced up and –

_No way_. Kurt Hummel _was not _sitting next to him. He must still be dreaming. He pinched himself to find that he was indeed sitting next to Kurt. Kurt Hummel was sitting next to _Blaine._ Kurt must've realised that Blaine was gawking at him because he turned to him with a worried expression etching his features.

"Um, is it okay if I sit here? I-I'll go if you want me too," Kurt stammered, moving to get up. Blaine stopped him by placing his hand on his arm. Kurt looked thoroughly shocked by the gesture and slowly sank back down.

"N-No," _Get yourself together, Anderson! _"It's fine. Stay."

"Okay…" Kurt mumbled in response, his eyebrows perking up as he glanced at Blaine's hand which was still on his arm. A faint blush crept up Blaine's cheeks as he hastily removed his hand, basically stroking Kurt's arm in the process. He coughed awkwardly and turned his attention to the window trying to ignore the tingling in his hand, unaware that Kurt was experiencing the same problem in his arm.

* * *

Blaine grunted and resisted the urge to bang his head repeatedly on the desk. He was getting nowhere with this kid.

"But I don't understand!" Dean cried for the _hundredth _time. Okay, maybe Blaine was exaggerating, but it felt like a hundred times. He did not sign up for this.

"Listen. It's really simple. All you have to do is rearrange the formula, replace the letters with the numbers given and then solve it to find the value of x." Blaine explained _again._ He didn't think the kids, well teenagers but they were acting like kids, would be this stupid. They're still on question one and they started forty minutes ago. _Forty minutes ago. _

"But what's the point? Why are people stupid enough to write the question and not bother to write the numbers in but put letters there instead _as well as _writing what number the letter represents?" Blaine had to admit, the kid did have a point.

"Look, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that I'm here to help you and we need to get the work done. Now can you _please_ be cooperative so we can work through these questions?"

"Fine," Dead huffed.

"Thank you," Blaine said relieved.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Four very long, tiring hours later, Blaine was finally on the bus back home. It wasn't too bad after Dean actually started trying to do the work instead of asking the most ridiculous and downright _pointless _questions. He deeply hoped that tutoring partners got switched about because he doesn't think he'd be able to last a month with that brainless idiot without hurting someone or himself. Blaine closed his eyes and settled into his seat hoping to get some much needed sleep. Well, that was his plan until he smelt _that _smell again: vanilla.

Kurt was sitting next to him. Again.

"You don't mind if I sit here again do you?" Kurt asked hesitantly with a smile.

"No, its fine," he reassured him with a classic 'Blaine Anderson smile' and Kurt practically beamed.

"Thanks." Blaine gave him a nod in return unsure what to say. The first journey evolved around an awkward silence the whole way there. "So…" _Oh, my God, he was trying to start a conversation. With me. ME! _Blaine felt like squealing but, of course, he didn't. "I saw you had Dean, pain in the ass, right?"

"You could say that," Blaine said, shaking with laughter.

"I had to help him with chemistry the other week. God, I'm surprised I'm not in prison right now with a murder sentence." Again, Blaine laughed, empathising with him right away.

"I know how you feel. I spent most of the time plotting different ways I could make his death look like an accident. Wait, you had him the other week? Does that mean you don't get the same person each time?" Blaine asked, his voice rising with hope.

"Someone different every week. They usually try and pair you with someone who needs help in a subject you're good at."

"Oh, thank God!" Blaine cried, catching the attention of some of the other students whose eyes widened as they saw who he was sitting with. He coughed and scratched the nape of his neck awkwardly avoiding their gazes. Kurt seemed to notice his discomfort and remained silent. Blaine couldn't help but notice the disappointment etched into his features.

"Do you want me to go? Because you obviously aren't comfortable to be seen sitting with the gay kid," Kurt snapped at him, though Blaine couldn't help but notice the hurt in his voice.

"No, no, no! It's not that, I don't care that you're gay, I promise." Blaine spoke frantically, his eyes widening in horror at Kurt's accusation.

"Y-You don't?" he asked in a small voice, obviously not expecting such things to be said by someone like Blaine.

"Of course not," Blaine reassured, his gaze softening along with his voice.

"Why?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. Blaine couldn't help but notice how the light hit his flawless skin at the movement and made it shine. His eyes remained transfixed on Kurt's face, drinking in its beauty. It was until the said boy looked at him expectantly that Blaine remembered he was supposed to be talking.

"B-Because," _Blaine, talk properly, what's wrong with you?! _He cursed himself. "Because it doesn't matter. It _shouldn't _matter if you are or not and because I-" Blaine stopped abruptly mentally hitting himself. "I-I, um, I don't like labels."

He'd nearly blown everything. He'd nearly said: "_because I'm gay too._" He doesn't even know _why _he felt the sudden urge to say that. He looked at Kurt nervously, desperately hoping he didn't catch his slip up. But Kurt just remained silent, his eyes searching Blaine's face like he was trying to figure him out.

"You know, I think I was wrong about you, Anderson," Blaine's eyebrow quirked up at the statement, and the use of his last name.

"And why is that, Hummel?" he asked with a smirk. Wait, was he _flirting_?

"You're not like your friends. You seem… I don't know. I get the feeling that you're not who you seem to be. Like you're hiding something."

Blaine was stunned into silence. Kurt had basically uncovered his secret. Well, he'd not figured out _everything_, he'd just caught onto the fact Blaine was wearing a mask.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"If I say you are, you won't let it go, will you?"

"No," he answered.

"What if I say you're wrong?"

"Nope. You've just made it clear to me that I was, indeed, right." Kurt smiled confidently.

"Dammit." Blaine murmured, his wary eyes meeting Kurt's amused ones.

"Don't worry, I won't ask you to tell me. You obviously don't want anyone to know." Kurt said, placing a reassuring hand on his arm and Blaine visibly relaxed.

"Thanks."

"But if you do find that you want to talk about it, just know I'll be here to listen. I know we aren't exactly friends, but… The offer still stands, okay?"

Blaine just smiled in return, not trusting his own voice. He wanted to just burst into tears and tell Kurt everything. He'd never had someone look like they genuinely _cared_ and it was enough to make him want to knock down all of his walls. But he didn't. Instead he just focussed on trying to get rid of the lump in his throat and not on how his skin was practically singing at Kurt's comforting touch.

"So… I never expected to see you tutoring." Kurt stated and Blaine was glad for the subject change.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't exactly voluntary. Figgins' made come as part of my punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Yeah… For, um… For what happened to Sam," Blaine spoke quietly, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"The new kid? But… That wasn't your fault, was it? It was those friends of yours. I heard them talking to Sam about 'welcoming' him."

_Wow, _Blaine thought_, Kurt is really observant. _

"I was the one they found there and Sam wouldn't talk so… Here I am," he stated with a shrug.

"But that isn't fair on you."

"I'm not bothered. C'mon, would you really expect the others to come do tutoring _willingly_? Of course not, and Glee Club for that matter."

"Wait, Glee Club?" Kurt asked, bemused, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. That's another thing on Figgins' list of punishments for me."

"So… You're joining Glee?" Kurt's eyebrows rose even further and Blaine was sure they were going to get lost in his hair.

"And the school musical," Blaine nodded in confirmation.

"Wow, okay. I definitely wasn't expecting that. So, you can sing?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess…" Blaine shied away from his gaze, pulling on the sleeve of his jacket.

"I can't wait to hear you," Kurt's words seemed sincere and Blaine smiled, glancing up at him through his eyelashes, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

"This is me," Kurt said sadly as the bus stopped. Blaine tried to hide his disappointment as he nodded. "I guess I'll see you in Glee. It was nice talking to you, Blaine." Kurt smiled and Blaine internally squealed.

"Bye, Kurt," Blaine spoke softly with a smile as Kurt got up and gave him a small wave. Blaine kept his eyes trained on Kurt's departing figure, his smile getting wider as he proudly told himself:

_I just had a conversation with Kurt Hummel. An actual conversation._

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it, chapter 5! I hope Klaine's interaction was satisfactorily to you all, I know most of you've been waiting for it. **_

_**I uploaded a Soulmate!Klaine one shot the other day, if you want to read it, it's called: '**_**Two Hands, One Heart' **

_**Please review! **_


	6. Glee Club

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me a little longer to update, I had a lot more work to do than I had expected. Again, thank you all so much for your reviews on here and on Twitter, they always make me smile! Please keep them coming!**_

_**I hope this chapter makes up for the slight delay. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own Glee or A Walk to Remember; those rights belong to Mr Ryan Murphy himself and Nicholas Sparks**_

* * *

Blaine spent the entire weekend on cloud nine after his conversation with Kurt on Saturday. It probably sounds stupid considering it was only a small exchange between the two, but to Blaine, it was _amazing._ He'd never thought he'd ever say two words to the boy, let alone a full on conversation with him. Blaine never thought he'd actually get the privilege to hear Kurt say his name, but he _did _and it sounded perfect.

On Monday, much to Blaine's disappointment, he didn't have any classes with Kurt. But at least he had Glee Club to look forward to, right? Speaking of which, he didn't exactly know how to drop the bomb on his friends and tell them he's a part of it now.

"Dude, where're you going? The parking lot's this way," Puck exclaimed, pointing behind him. _Yes, I know, you idiot, _he mentally threw back at Puck._ I guess it's now or never. _

"Yeah, I know. I'm, um, not going home yet," Blaine informed, hoping that would be enough and they'd just let it go and carry on. Apparently luck isn't on his side today.

"What? Why?" Puck asked making his was over to Blaine with Karofsky and co. behind.

"I, um… I have to go do… stuff." _'Stuff' Blaine, seriously?! _He scolded himself.

"What kind of stuff?"

_Please, just go away! _"I'm kind of, um… I'm sort of… I, um…"

"Just spit it out!" Santana cried, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm going to Glee Club." There, he said it. He nervously glanced at his friends faces, whose jaws were currently occupying the floor.

"You're joking, right?" Blaine stayed silent and suddenly became incredibly interested in his shoes. "Right, Anderson?" Puck pushed with a hard tone.

"Um… no…"

"You've joined homo explosion?! What the hell, man?!" Karofsky virtually screamed at him and unfortunately caught the attention of nearby students.

_Just play it cool Anderson, play it cool. _"No! I'm not going because I _want _to! Figgins' is making me go as part of my stupid punishment." Blaine yelled over the curious whispers, hoping it was convincing enough.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's okay then." _Oh, thank god! _"But why's he making you join _Glee Club _as a punishment?" Puck queried.

"I don't know. Something about Schuester needing more members," Blaine replied, keeping his voice relatively calm.

"Okay, whatever. See you tomorrow, Anderson." Puck said, thankfully, and turned to leave. The rest followed but Mike looked at Blaine with a small smile on his face. Before turning, he mouthed: 'Have fun' to Blaine, knowing that Blaine has always wanted to join anyway. He smiled at Mike, giving him a slight nod before turning in the direction of the choir room.

After reaching the room, he couldn't go in. He stood outside observing the commotion in the room before him with wary eyes. Blaine knew he was going to have to sing something and it wasn't that he was scared to do it, he's just afraid of the reaction he's going to get for being there. Blaine can predict now that at least one person is going to ask if this is some kind of plot to destroy them or whatever. Out of the six members present, he's only ever spoken to two: Kurt and Finn. He'd talked to Finn a little during his first year here when Finn was on the football team. He quit not long after joining Glee since he was getting a load of crap from the guys. Blaine admired Finn in a way, for being able to do what he loves doing despite what his friends think.

"Blaine!" a hand suddenly came and clapped him on the shoulder resulting in the said boy to jump vigorously. Blaine inclined his head to see the smiling face of Mr Schuster. "Glad to see you hear! Figgins' told me to expect you. Come on in!" This guy was way too enthusiastic for Blaine's liking.

Schuester entered the room, practically jumping, with Blaine following uncertainly.

"Right guys! We have a new member with us today. Please give a warm Glee Club welcome to Blaine Anderson!" he belted out with his hands gesturing to their new member. Blaine was certain that his face was going to split in two with that wide smile stretched upon it. It seems as though Mr Schue was the only person in the room clapping.

Blaine looked on anxiously at Rachel, Finn, Tina, Artie and Mercedes dumbfounded faces and a small part of him lit up as he saw Kurt's smiling one.

"…Hi," he mumbled with a shaky voice.

"Oh, hell to the no!" Mercedes yelled and Blaine was sure his body left his skin for a moment. "Mr Schue, he cannot be here! This is obviously some ploy to destroy us!" _See, I told you. _

"I have to agree with Mercedes, Mr Schue. Blaine here is friendly with those jocks, which, if you have failed to notice, make it their mission to ensure we remain the lowest of the low. Now, Blaine, if you would kindly leave my choir room," Rachel Berry said with her hands gesturing her every word. _Her choir room? Who does she think she is? _Blaine had already come to the decision that he wasn't too fond of this one.

"Guys! Cut it out, alright?" Kurt interrupted. "Blaine," _Holy shit, he's talking to me. _"welcome to Glee Club." _Oh wow, I want to see that smile every day. _Blaine realised he was staring and quickly composed himself before returning Kurt's smile shyly.

"Thank you, Kurt. See guys, if Kurt's okay with it, you all should be," Schuster proclaimed. Blaine wasn't really listening to what he was saying, he was still completely dazed over the fact that Kurt had just stuck up for him.

"He's right guys," Finn backed up. _Wait, Finn?! _"Blaine's a cool dude, give him a chance." That shut everyone up. Blaine just gawked at the taller guy not believing that Finn Hudson, of all people, just defended him.

"Alright guys. Blaine, I know Figgins' wants you to be here, but would you please still audition for us? It'd be great to hear your voice, right guys?" Blaine wasn't surprised by both the question and the silence in response.

"Uh, sure."

"That's great! Do you have something prepared?"

"I have something, I guess…"

"Alright! The floors yours." Schuster announced and went and sat by Kurt who gave Blaine a reassuring smile.

That's all Blaine needed. He quickly told the band the song he was performing and returned to his spot before the club. He took a deep breath as the music started.

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next?  
What happens next?_

Blaine's voice wavered slightly as he started to sing, his nerves getting the better of him.

Dare you to move  
Dare you to move  
Dare you to lift yourself off up the floor  
Dare you to move  
Dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before

His voice grew stronger as he hit the chorus and he was starting to get into the song. The stunned looks on everyone's faces were extremely encouraging.

Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
The tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be

The lyrics of this song really described Blaine and that's what inclined him to choose it. The words were amplifying his thoughts; he had options but it was only himself that could make the choice.

Dare you to move  
Dare you to move  
Dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
Dare you to move  
Dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened

Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here

Singing this song was like Blaine was releasing what's been bottled up inside of him and was basically speaking of the mental battles he has against himself. He'd 'dare' himself to move forward and be his true self, but would always end up going with the forfeit.

Dare you to move  
Dare you to move  
Dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
Dare you to move  
Dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before

The song ended and Blaine was truly surprised when Kurt, Finn and Schuster started clapping. He would be lying if he said the bewildered faces of the others didn't satisfy him.

_Ha! You weren't expecting that now were you? _Blaine wanted to laugh but thought better of it.

"Wow, Blaine! You have a tremendous voice, something we could really use in this club. I can say I speak for all of us when I say this: welcome to Glee Club, Blaine, we are very glad to have you here. Alright, let's talk about the school musical!"

Blaine remained where he was; where was he supposed to sit? As if Kurt could read his mind, he gingerly tapped the seat beside him and tilted his head as if to say 'come and sit here.' Blaine gladly took him up on his offer.

"You were amazing," Kurt leaned over and whispered. Blaine's body screamed at how close he was right now, he could feel Kurt's warm breath on his cheeks.

"Thanks," he murmured in reply accompanied with a bashful smile. He rubbed his hands on his jeans to rid them of the sweat that had gathered.

"Right guys, listen up! We're going to be doing something a little different this year for the school musical."

"What do you mean by 'different'?" Rachel piped.

"We're going to be putting on a show written by our very own Artie Abrams," he gestured to the said boy who smiled proudly.

"An _original _script?" Rachel asked, looking horrified.

"Yes, Rachel. An original script."

"But…"

"No buts, Rachel, we're doing it. Now, Artie, would you like to give a brief description of the plot?"

"Sure, Mr Schue. It's basically a story of burning passions and blazing Tommy guns. It follows the story of Tommy 'the gun' Thornton in New York and he falls in love with the mysterious club singer. But there's a twist: the club singer is a guy," Artie described dramatically.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, McKinley's not exactly accepting," Kurt pointed out looking slightly worried.

"I thought of that, Kurt. But isn't it a perfect opportunity to send a message out to everyone?"

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Hang on a second! There is no way I'm kissing my brother!" Finn exclaimed resulting in Kurt rolling his eyes.

"There's no kissing in it, Finn, I wouldn't take it that far. This is McKinley remember."

"Oh, okay then. But still, I can't pretend to be _in love _with my _brother_."

"Actually, Finn, I was thinking," Schuster began. "Blaine should play Tommy."

_Wait, what?_

"What?" Blaine cried, not liking where this was going. "I – I can't do that."

"Do you have a problem with acting alongside my brother?" Finn asked defensively. _Shit._

"N-No! No, not at all! I mean… I don't think I could play the lead."

"Of course you can, Blaine! Now, I've already gave you all parts, auditioning didn't seem necessary. Blaine will be Tommy, Kurt will be the club singer, Rachel, you will be playing Caroline…."

Blaine zoned out for the rest of the lesson mentally freaking out. Sure, he loved that he now had an excuse to be in Glee Club, but playing the leading role? No way. Plus, that said character was _gay_. Blaine didn't have a problem with that; he was more worried about how everyone else would react. Would they believe that it's only acting or would they finally unveil the truth? Schuester's word seemed final so he couldn't see a way of getting out of this.

Well, one thing's for sure; his character was going to be in love with Kurt's, so not much acting's going to have to be involved.

* * *

Blaine was stuck. He'd got a lift with Mike this morning so he didn't have a car and he'd missed the bus. Plus, it looked like it was going to rain so walking didn't sound like so much fun right now.

"You okay, Blaine?" Kurt's voice came beside him unexpectedly.

"Jesus, Kurt! You scared me," Blaine gasped, clutching his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Kurt assured, placing a comforting hand on his arm which didn't do Blaine any favours in trying to slow down his racing heart.

"It's okay, just warn a guy, you know?"

"Sorry. But anyway, back to the question: are you okay?"

"Just peachy. Sorry. Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't drive myself this morning and I've missed the bus, so it looks like I'll be getting soaked to the bone," Blaine stated looking up at the black clouds forming.

"Do you want a ride?"

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Blaine asked, slightly shocked.

"Of course not. You're on my way anyway, right?"

"Right." _Not that I know where you live or anything because that would be weird… _

"Okay, cool. Follow me then!" Blaine followed Kurt to his car, resisting the urge to grab the boys hand by stuffing his own in his pockets. He didn't know what was wrong with him lately, he's had to stop himself from doing many things around Kurt. He got into the passenger side and was mentally freaking out over that fact that he was sat in Kurt's car _with _Kurt.

"Any particular radio station?" Kurt asked as he started the engine.

"You chose."

Kurt started fiddling with the dial until 'Teenage Dream' began pouring out of the speakers.

"Oh, my God, I love this song!" Blaine exclaimed and instantly regretted it.

_What the fuck, Blaine?! Way to go, Anderson, now Kurt's looking at you weird. _

"You do?" Kurt asked disbelievingly. "Really?"

"Um…"

"I wouldn't label you as a Katy fan."

"I can appreciate good music," Blaine defended.

"Come on, Lady Gaga's way better."

"No way, Katy Perry for the win!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Are we seriously having this argument?" Blaine asked and Kurt just laughed in response.

"Forty two…" Kurt muttered perking up Blaine's curiosity.

"Forty two? What do you mean?"

"Befriend someone who I never expected to. It's a sort of to-do list I have."

"You never expected to be my friend?" Blaine remarked his voice filled with interest.

"Well, no. I mean, we're completely different, you know? And we're at opposite ends of the food chain," Kurt pointed out.

"I guess… But opposites attract, right?"

"Hmm."

"So, what else is on this list of yours?"

"To go to New York, get into NYADA, work at Vogue, be on Broadway, attend senior prom, get a tattoo…" Kurt listed. "Have my first time with someone I love…" he added in a quieter voice, his cheeks reddening and Blaine found it incredibly adorable.

"Broadway, huh?" Blaine asked, trying to shake off the current thoughts he was having about the pair of them in bed…. Naked... Doing certain… things.

"Yeah, it's always been a dream of mine."

"What's your number one?"

"I'd tell you, but… then I'd have to kill you," he replied mischievously with a smirk.

"I see how it is. I will get it out of you one day."

"I doubt that."

"Do not doubt me, I can be very persuasive."

"I'm very stubborn."

"Just you wait. So, a tattoo? I wouldn't take you as someone who'd want one." He honestly couldn't with how flawless his perfect skin was.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Blaine," Kurt said with a thoughtful look appearing on his face.

Blaine couldn't help but think that Kurt had a secret, something that no one knew.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, either."

The rest of the journey was silent, the pair of them lost in their own thoughts. Blaine couldn't help but want to break down Kurt's walls and find out more about him. But he knew that by doing that, he'd have to knock down his own and he wasn't ready to do that yet. He had a feeling though, that if anyone was going to see through his mask, it was going to be Kurt and Blaine was okay with that.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you guys liked it and was worth the wait, I guess! The song Blaine sang was 'Dare You to Move' by Switchfoot, it features in the film! It's a beautiful song, you should check it out. **_

_**I promise you the wait won't be as long this time, I hand my college project in this Friday so I'll have a few free days so I will write a couple of chapters then.**_

_**Please take the time to drop a little review, they really make my day!**_

_**Or you can tweet me: ImaGleekBaby **_

_**:) **_


	7. You Have To Promise

_**A/N: Hello! I'm a little quicker this time, right? There's not much I really need to say up here so I think we'll just go straight to the chapter! I hope you like it, it's pretty intense if I do say so myself. Well, not that intense, but whatever, I'll let you guys be the judge of that!**_

_**Oh, and Happy Birthday Darren Criss! :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or A Walk to Remember; those rights belong to Mr Ryan Murphy himself and Nicholas Sparks. **_

* * *

"I've come to see if you're ready," Mike recited from the paper in his hand. He'd agreed to help Blaine rehearse for the school musical after he frantically called him about being given the lead role of Tom Thornton.

"Take a good look, lady, 'cause the only thing I'm ready for is a dirt nap," Blaine narrated, subtly covering his lines.

"Ready to look inside your heart, Tom Thornton. Your words have been heard, and not just by me."

"When you walked into… Ah, shit." Blaine scolded, irately looking over his script. "When you walked out of the rain and into my club, that wasn't just a coincidence, was it?" he read.

"Nothing's coincidence. You know you're the only one who can make me sing," Mike said dramatically, holding his heart.

"Come on, man!" Blaine laughed, softly whacking him with his script. "Be serious about this! I've got three weeks to memorise this stuff!"

"You couldn't pull this off if you had three months. De Niro couldn't make this shit work. You're great at remembering lyrics, man, not scripts."

Blaine sighed and slumped onto the couch next to his friend.

"I know, but I have no choice, do I? But come on, despite it being a bit…"

"Boring." Mike filled in.

"No! Well… maybe a little. But the message it's putting out there is a good one."

"The kid who wrote this has some guts, I can tell you that. I mean, this is _Ohio. _Anyone who writes a script involving a gay relationship is damn brave."

"And anyone who can be out and proud here is too," Blaine muttered sorrowfully and Mike hummed in agreement.

"Speaking of which, how are you feeling about this? You know, you're playing a gay character, Blaine. Aren't you worried? This is McKinley we're talking about here."

"Of course I am how can I not be?" In actual fact, Blaine was absolutely terrified.

"It'll work out. Everyone knows you're straight so it won't be a problem, and it's not like you have to kiss Hummel or anything."

_But I want to. _

Blaine quickly shook himself of the thoughts of Kurt's soft lips. "…Yeah! Yeah, you're right," he put on a smile to cover his internal panic and Mike clapped his shoulder.

"So, how was glee club?"

"Oh, my God, Mike, it was great," Blaine gushed, a genuine smile gracing his features.

"Good. I'm happy for you, man." Mike smiled too as if Blaine's was infectious. "I'm glad you've got an excuse to join."

"Yeah, me too."

"And don't worry, the guys understand why you're there, they're not gonna start thinking you've gone all gay on us or anything."

"Yeah…" At least Blaine hoped they didn't because he doesn't think that'd end so well.

* * *

Mike wasn't proving to be much use with helping Blaine learn his lines and he knew he couldn't do it on his own. There was only one person he could think of that would help him and he's just hoping that he'll agree. Plus, he was hoping that he didn't make a fool out of himself when he asks him.

_There he is. Just stay calm, go over there, ask him and then walk away. Easy. _

Blaine stared at Kurt stood at his locker in the virtually empty hallway. He was wearing a bowtie again, a white one this time, and Blaine thought it was the cutest little thing. He inhales deeply and made his way over to the boy, his hands shaking for some unknown reason. Why was he nervous? It wasn't like he was asking him out on a date or anything. Oh, great, now he was thinking about asking Kurt out and that wasn't helping at all.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine greeted causing Kurt to jump. "Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! Sorry."

"It's okay, Blaine. We really need to stop creeping up on each other like that." Kurt smiled brightly making Blaine go weak at the knees.

"Yeah, we do," he chuckled.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah fine. I… I, um, love your bowtie, by the way."

_Oh, my God, what are you doing?! 'I love your bowtie'? So much for not making a fool of yourself. _

"Oh, really?" Kurt asked surprised, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Um… Yeah." Blaine mumbled, he cheeks flushed.

"Well, thank you. So, is there something you need?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you couldhelpmewithmylines."

"Come again?"

"Would you help me with my lines?" Blaine looked up at Kurt hopefully.

"Your lines? For the play?"

"Uh, yeah, if you wouldn't mind. Mike tried helping me and he was terrible. Don't tell him I said that." Blaine added with a wink and Kurt blushed.

_Whoa, did I just wink at him? Where did that come from? _

"Um- Well- I- Um… Sure."

"Thank you," Blaine sighed in relief.

"But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to promise you won't fall in love with me," Kurt stated looking directly into Blaine's now wide eyes.

What. The. Fuck. Blaine's head was going crazy. Did Kurt know he was gay? Had he figured out his secret? What the hell is going on? Was it the bowtie comment? _It was, Blaine you idiot. _He couldn't form any words; he just stood gaping at him like a fish out of water. How was he supposed to answer that? He could lie and say it wouldn't be a problem, basically deny being gay, or he could come clean and admit his well kept secret. Either way, he was going to have to lie because if he did come clean, he still couldn't tell Kurt about his feelings for him. He knew one thing though; he won't be able to keep that promise.

"I-I-I… We-…Um…"

Kurt noticed his hesitation and inability to form words. That was enough of an answer for him.

"Am I right then? You're-" he glanced around quickly to make sure the coast was clear before whispering "gay?"

"I-I…" _There's no point denying it now, _Blaine thought. "Y-Yes."

There. He'd done it. He'd come out to Kurt.

"I knew it!" Kurt exclaimed.

_He did?_

"Y-You did?

"I had my suspicions. Come on, we'll go to my house. We can talk if you want or just go over some lines," Kurt suggested tugging on Blaine's arm lightly.

"Okay." Blaine let Kurt drag him outside, still in the state of astonishment over what had just happened. He followed behind Kurt in a sort of trance and barely even noticed he was in Kurt's car. He was vaguely aware that Kurt had turned on the radio and was driving out of the parking lot.

Blaine didn't know how asking Kurt to help him with his lines had turned into Blaine coming out to him instead. He knew Kurt was going to find out sooner or later, but he never planned on it happening like this or so soon. Kurt was going to ask questions, he knew that for sure, but Blaine didn't know if he was ready to tell him the whole story.

"We're here." _Already? _Blaine silently nodded and got out of the car. Kurt led him into his house and carefully shut the door behind them. "You can leave your shoes here," he instructed as he removed his own and Blaine followed suit.

"Kurt, is that you?" a voice called from another room and Blaine recognised it as Finn's.

_Of course, they're step brothers now, _he reminded himself.

Before Kurt could form a response, Finn came barging out of what Blaine guessed was the kitchen, a plate full of sandwiches occupying his hand. He stopped short when he realised Kurt wasn't alone.

"Oh, hey dude. What're you doing here?"

"We're going over lines for the musical. We'll be up in my room if you need us."

"Okay, cool. Hey, are you alright, Blaine?" Finn asked, noticing Blaine's distant expression.

"Oh, yeah… I'm fine."

"Okay, dude. Mom and Burt aren't home yet," he told Kurt.

"I figured. Just tell them where I am when they're back. Come on, Blaine," he followed Kurt wordlessly up the stairs.

Kurt's room was exactly like Blaine had imagined. Everything was so… Kurt. He was still too shocked to even acknowledge the fact that he was in Kurt's house, he knew he should probably be freaking out mentally right now but he couldn't summon the energy to do so.

"Nice room," he complimented as Kurt set down his bag.

"Thanks. I designed it myself," Kurt said proudly. "So… What do you want to do?" he asked a little too innocently.

"We can talk, I know you want to."

"We don't have to, it's fine."

"No. I think talking would be… good."

"Okay," he replied sitting down on his bed. "Blaine, you can sit down, you know."

"Right. Yeah." Blaine awkwardly sat next to him, keeping enough distance for a third person between them. "I don't know where to start."

"Well… How about when you realised you were gay," Kurt suggested.

"When I was 14."

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked, completely bemused.

"I know, you weren't expecting that, were you?"

"No, I honestly wasn't. So, you've kept it a secret?"

"I have. Well, until now."

"Am I the only one who knows?"

"Just you and my Mom," _and everyone else at my old school. _

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me," Kurt said genuinely, placing his hand upon Blaine's.

Blaine smiled in response, not trusting his voice because he knew that whatever came out of his mouth wouldn't sound human over the fact that Kurt was basically holding his hand.

"So, why did you keep it a secret?"

Blaine knew that question was coming. He knew Kurt would want to know. He wanted to tell him the whole story, he really did. But be couldn't. Not yet, anyway.

"Listen, Kurt, I _do _trust you, I really do, but I'm not ready to tell you everything yet. I'm sorry. I'll tell you the basics but not everything. I'm sorry, I just-"

"No, Blaine, it's fine," Kurt interrupted Blaine's rambling, squeezing his hand gently. "Just tell me what you can."

"Thank you. I will tell you one day, I promise. Just not today." Kurt nodded and scooted closer to Blaine, leaving just enough space for their joined hands between them. Blaine was thankful for the closeness, it gave him some form of comfort. That and a load of goose bumps because he could _feel_ the heat of Kurt's body on his own.

"Well, okay. I'm guessing you heard the reason why I transferred to McKinley back in sophomore year?" Kurt nodded; practically everyone knew why. "I thought you would. Well, what you know is only half the story, I guess you could say. My parents did get divorced because my Dad was having an affair but we could've happily stayed in Westerville," Blaine explained.

"Okay, so, you didn't move here because of the divorce." Kurt stated to show Blaine he was following so far.

"Right. My Dad still lives in Westerville and he and my Mom are on pretty good terms. Yeah, my Mom was upset but she knew the marriage wasn't particularly working out so it was easier for her to stay on speaking terms with him."

"Wait, so your parents are still speaking but what about you and your Dad?" Kurt questioned and Blaine's face darkened slightly.

"We're not on the best of terms, no. He left when I, _we_, needed him most. He keeps trying to heal our relationship but I can't find it in me to forgive him yet. My Mom tries as well because she thinks I need a father figure in my life and yes, sometimes I do wish I had my Dad to talk to, but I'm not ready to overlook that fact that he left us.

"He left just before my fifteenth birthday and it was around the time I came out. They were both fine with it and it was a huge relief but it wasn't the same story at my school." Kurt looked down sadly, empathising with Blaine completely.

"I guess you could say I trusted the wrong person. I had this friend, Shane, he'd been my friend for years and we virtually told each other everything. After I told my parents, I thought it was only right to tell him too, but it's a decision I really regret.

"When I told him, at first he laughed it off and told me to 'stop joking around' but when I didn't respond he realised that I wasn't joking. He just looked at me like I was some unwanted dirt and started accusing me of ruining what we had. I tried to explain that it wasn't something I could control but he just brushed it off and told me to leave him alone because he didn't want to be around a stupid fag like me. It just… It hurt so much because I wanted to know I'd at least have one friend when I eventually came out to the whole school because I knew it was going to be tough.

"Anyway, the next day, he told the jocks that I was gay which resulted in the entire school knowing. He outed me, Kurt. To this day I still can't believe someone I thought was my _friend_ would do that to me. He was someone I thought I could trust but practically turned his back on me and joined in with the daily harassment I got just because I liked boys. Every time he pushed me into lockers or called me names, I had to look at the face of someone who betrayed me and hurt me in ways unimaginable." Blaine didn't even realise he was crying until he felt the droplets fall onto his hand. This was the first time he'd ever told anyone beside his Mom what had happened and unleashing all of these feelings was painful; he hadn't even told Kurt the worst of it.

"Oh, Blaine… I'm so sorry." Kurt choked, his own tears falling freely down his cheeks.

"No, don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault." Blaine didn't want Kurt to feel sorry for him.

"I know, but… What he did to you, that wasn't fair at all. You didn't deserve that, Blaine."

"Yeah… Anyway, something happened which I'm not so ready to talk about yet and my Mom decided it was time to leave. My Dad wanted to help but I was so angry at him for leaving me while I was getting bullied so I just sent him away. My Mom didn't like it, but she understood and she keeps him updated with everything going on.

"My Mom and I decided that it was too risky to be out after what happened so that's why I've been playing it straight at McKinley. I would rather be like you and embrace who I am but… I was so scared. I hate being scared, I hate the person I've created and I hate that I have to tell all of these lies." Blaine was full on sobbing now as he poured out all his feelings and Kurt closed the remaining distance between them. He held Blaine closely as he cried into his shoulder, gently stroking his curls.

Kurt didn't know what to say. He cried with Blaine, letting out all the anger he felt towards Shane and the sadness he felt for Blaine through his tears. He knew what it was like to be bullied and he was glad he was able to come out when he was ready. He couldn't imagine how it must've felt for Blaine to be forced out of the closet.

Blaine felt comfort from the boys embrace, he felt safe. He couldn't even bring himself to be embarrassed over his break down because he knew Kurt understood and wouldn't judge him. It felt good in a way to be able to get it all off of his chest and finally tell someone the truth. It was almost like a weight had been lifted and he didn't know where this would leave him and Kurt, but for now, he was glad Kurt was there.

* * *

After Blaine came out to Kurt, the two became a lot closer. Blaine was able to be himself around Kurt without the added worry. They learnt a lot about each other over the hours they spent talking in between rehearsing their lines. They found a shared love for Broadway and spent some days just sitting watching their favourites and singing along with every song. Kurt made Blaine a CD with a bunch of different Broadway classics on. When Kurt gave it to him, Blaine wanted to cry. It was the first time in years he'd ever really received anything from a friend. Yeah, Mike would get him something for his birthday but it was never anything special. He's not told Kurt, but he listens to it every day on repeat.

The more Blaine learnt about Kurt, even the little things, made him fall harder for him every day. He couldn't help it, Kurt made him feel things he'd never felt before and made him feel completely at ease. He knew he couldn't say anything though, he remembered the promise Kurt had mentioned. That promise haunts Blaine each day. He goes to bed thinking about it. If anything, all he'd like to know is _why _Kurt would say that in the first place.

He's not too sure if he wants to hear the answer to that question though, because he's got a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

* * *

_**A/N: There we go! Chapter 7! I hope you all liked the way I wrote this chapter and everything in it, it took me a while. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, it'll make my day!**_

_**Or you can tweet me: ImaGleekBaby**_


	8. Stargazing

_**A/N: I feel like I'm always apologising for long delays so I'm just going to skip that part and let you get on with reading the chapter. I hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or A Walk to Remember; those rights belong to Mr Ryan Murphy himself and Nicholas Sparks. **_

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since Kurt discovered Blaine's secret and the bond between the pair had grown a lot stronger. They'd easily fallen into a close friendship and considered each other as best friends. They didn't show it much in public though because of the fear that Blaine still felt. Kurt didn't question Blaine when he proposed that they kept their friendship a secret because he understood that it would raise suspicions and Blaine was far from ready for that. Blaine felt guilty having to make Kurt carry around his secret along with keeping their friendship hidden, and no matter how many times the other boy reassured him that it wasn't a problem, he still felt like it was.

Blaine hadn't seen much of his other friends since he formed his friendship with Kurt, not even Mike. When at school he did what he could to avoid them, escaping to the library most lunches to see Kurt. Sometimes they'd do homework or rehearse their lines, but mostly they'd just talk. They sat at what they now called 'their table' at the back of the library, secluded from the curious eyes of other students. Blaine knew it was only a matter of time before his friends started to question his whereabouts and his suspicions were proven correct on Monday morning.

He was gathering his books half-heartedly (it was a Monday, he had the right to be unenthusiastic about school) when Puck came over and lent against the row of lockers.

"Hey, Anderson," Blaine knew before Puck even said anything else that he was going to ask about his absence by the accusing tone he was using.

"Puck."

"What's up with you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Figgins put you in that stupid club you've barely hung around with us. What's you deal?"

"It's nothing to do with Glee; I've just been busy, okay? Schuster gave me the lead in the musical and I have to learn my lines. I don't want to mess this up in case Figgins makes me stay there longer," Blaine explained, adding the last lie to hopefully convince Puck. In all honesty, he didn't have any intention of leaving Glee Club after his punishment was complete.

Puck looked him over for a few seconds before nodding, much to Blaine's relief. "I get it, dude. I wouldn't want you there any longer either. But what about lunch? We hardly see you, man!"

"Homework. I don't have much time to do it at home so I get it out of the way by doing it at lunch. Look, I'm sorry I've not hung out with you guys, but this is our last year, Puck, and I want to get out of here with good grades and all. You know how my Mom is with me achieving high grades."

"Yeah, I know. I understand. We miss hanging out with you, man. Well, I'll see you around, Anderson." Puck patted his shoulder before leaving. Blaine breathed out a sigh, completely relieved that that went down well.

The day panned out like any other and before he knew it, it was time for lunch which was slowly becoming his favourite part of the day.

"Blaine, could you hold on a second," Mr Richardson said just as Blaine rose from his seat.

"Sure." Blaine approached his desk feeling slightly nervous over what he was being kept behind for, no obvious reason stuck out to him.

"How are you doing?" Richardson asked after all the students had left. Not exactly what Baine was expecting.

"Um, I'm fine thank you, sir. Yourself?" Blaine replied a little uncertainly, confused over the formality of the conversation.

"Just fine, thank you. But I didn't mean it in that sense. Remember what I told you a few weeks ago?"

Blaine did remember how could he not? Richardson was the first person to see through his cracks.

"Yeah, I do."

"Did you consider what I said?"

"Yes, sir, I did. I've made a few friends in Glee Club, if that's what you're wondering." Blaine was only partially telling the truth, the kids in glee still haven't dropped their suspicions about him. Kurt and Finn were really the only two who he considered as friends.

"That's great. I really think this is going to be good for you, Blaine. Keep it up, okay? You can go now, don't let me keep you any longer," he dismissed him with what seemed like a genuine smile.

"Thank you, sir." Blaine returned the gesture and swiftly left. He still didn't understand his teacher's sudden interest but he was glad for it.

When Blaine entered the library he saw the tip of Kurt's rich, brown hair in the distance and he felt a smile pull to his lips.

"Hey you," Blaine greeted as he reached the table and sat down.

Kurt looked up and smiled brightly, Blaine was certain it lit up the whole room. "Hey yourself. I thought you weren't coming."

"And miss an hour with you? Never," Kurt chuckled but remained silent, obviously waiting for an explanation. "Richardson kept me behind."

"What did you do now?" Kurt teased.

"Nothing! Your lack of faith wounds me, Kurt. But no, he just wanted to talk to me."

"About what?"

"The other week before I heard yo- before I started tutoring," Blaine quickly covered up; Kurt did not need to know about Blaine eavesdropping on his singing. "he mentioned something about me hanging around with the wrong people and should make new friends. It was weird, aside from you, it actually seemed like he knew I was hiding something, you know? It scared the hell out of me but I guess I'm glad he did in a way."

"That's nice of him and he did have a point. But points for him for noticing because you, my friend, are a tough nut to crack," Kurt said, gently poking his arm. Blaine wondered if he realised the effect just that little touch had on him.

"It got me thinking though. If you and Richardson figured out something I was hiding, who else has?" Blaine said, trying to hide his worry but completely failing. He couldn't really hide anything from Kurt.

"Blaine, don't worry. You've not given off any signs that the act you put on is indeed an act from what I've seen. I just have an awesome gaydar." Kurt added with a wink.

"That you do," Blaine agreed.

"Oh, hey, listen. You know you were coming over to rehearse lines tomorrow?" Blaine nodded. "Well, Carole asked me to invite you to dinner."

"Really?" Blaine asked, taken aback.

"Yes. She said she'd like to get to know you more. So does my Dad."

"They do?"

"Yes! Don't act so surprised! You've been coming over to my house a lot lately; it's only natural for them to want to know who I'm hanging out with. So, will stay for dinner? Please?" Kurt practically begged. How could Blaine say no?

"Yes. Okay, I will stay for dinner." Blaine gave in.

"Great! Tomorrow it is." Kurt announced and Blaine smiled at his enthusiasm.

* * *

Blaine was a bag full of nerves. He was sat in Kurt's room, script in hand, trying to not let his inner panic show. Sure, he'd met Burt and Carole before but only in a brief passing. Whenever Blaine came over, they were both still at work usually so he only encountered them when he was leaving.

"Kurt! Dinner's almost ready!" Carole's voice echoed up the stairs.

_Oh, crap. It's time,_ Blaine announced nervously internally.

"Okay!" Kurt yelled back, closing his own script and getting up from the bed. "You ready?" he asked but Blaine made no move to get up. "Come on, what're you so scared of?" Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"What if they don't like me?" Blaine asked in a small voice.

"They'll love you." Kurt reassured and dragged him out of his room. "You'll be fine, trust me." Kurt whispered to him as they approached the table.

Burt and Finn were already seated and Carole was dishing out the food in the kitchen.

"I hope you like lasagne, Blaine," Carole said, smiling at him as he walked to the table.

"Yes, I do." Blaine replied, returning her smile.

"Good," Carole placed down the plates of steaming lasagne in front of everyone and sat down opposite Blaine.

"This looks lovely, Mrs Hummel. Thank you for inviting me."

"Thank you, dear. It was my pleasure! We're happy to have you. And please, call me Carole, honey."

The group was silent for a few minutes while they ate. Blaine had to refrain himself from moaning because _damn_! Carole made one heck of a lasagne.

"So, Blaine," Burt started, "do you like football?"

"Football, Dad? Seriously?" Kurt asked, looking at his father impassively.

"What? It's a genuine question!" Burt defended.

"Yes, sir, I do." Blaine replied quickly before Kurt had a chance to retort.

"Yeah," Finn said with a mouthful of food and his mother looked at him pointedly. He quickly swallowed before continuing. "He's actually really good."

"You play?" Burt asked.

"Oh, no, I don't."

"I never understood why you didn't, dude. You would've been great."

"I, um, I was going too originally but my Mom didn't particularly want me to." Blaine replied, hoping that would be enough because he didn't really know how to explain her reasons without mentioning what happened at his last school.

"Really? Why?"

_Oh, thanks Finn, you had to ask didn't you? _

"Well… I think it was just because she didn't want to me to get hurt,"

"Oh, I completely empathise with her. I was always worried sick when Finn played," Carole declared much to Blaine's relief.

"What are your plans after high school?" Burt asked.

_Wow, quick subject change, _Blaine thought.

"I'm planning on going to college and then hopefully get into medical school."

"You want to be a doctor?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Yeah, I do. It's always been an interest of mine. My Dad's a cardiologist and he'd always talk to me about his job and it's been my ambition for a few years now to follow in his footsteps." Blaine explained. Despite his own issues with his father, it never faltered his dream.

"Wow, that's great, Blaine." Carole praised with a warm smile.

"Does your father still work?" Burt queried and Blaine froze a little.

"From what I gather… Yes, he does." Blaine didn't really like talking about his Dad and he hoped they all got the hint.

"Oh, do you not see him, then?"

Blaine hesitated and he noticed Kurt out of the corner of his eye looking at his father with a 'stop-asking-questions-right-now' look on his face.

"No, I don't." he replied and Burt nodded without asking anything further.

Another silence fell upon the table as everyone continued eating. Blaine kept his eyes trained on his food, trying to calm the tension he got from talking about his father.

The meal continued with a lot more lighter topics and Blaine found himself relaxing. The Hudmel's made an effort to keep him involved in the conversation and Blaine found he really liked this family. It's the first time in years he's ever sat down and had dinner with anyone besides his Mom, the last being with Shane but he refused to think about that right now.

"That was delicious, Carole. You're an excellent cook," Blaine commented as she gathered the plates.

"Thank you, dear. Kurt, I like this friend of yours, be sure to keep him," Carole said and Blaine practically beamed. He had the sudden urge to hug the woman.

"I second that," Burt said and smiled in Blaine's direction.

Blaine had to stop himself from crying. It felt incredible to be accepted by someone outside of his own family. The thought of being liked by Kurt's family warmed his insides.

"Oh, Dad, it's a clear night tonight so I'm going to go look up," Kurt stated.

"Sure, buddy. Don't be out too late though."

"Would you like to come with me?" Kurt asked, looking over at Blaine.

"Sure," Blaine replied. He didn't have a clue what Kurt meant by looking up but he'd go because that meant more Kurt time. "Thank you for having me, sir," Blaine said to Burt as he rose.

"Call me Burt, kid. It was nice having you here. You're welcome anytime to join us for dinner."

"Yes, please do stay for dinner more often, it's been lovely having you here," Carole said warmly.

"Thank you, I will. I'll see you soon." Blaine departed with a bright smile and followed Kurt. They retrieved their jackets and shoes and left after bidding farewell.

"See, I told you, you had nothing to worry about," Kurt said as they got into his car.

"You did. I really like your family, Kurt. They're so nice." Blaine gushed.

"Thanks, Blaine. And hey, you're on first name basis! That's obviously a good sign," Kurt said happily, eliciting a laugh from Blaine.

"So, where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see."

"Mysterious as always." Blaine noticed how Kurt's smile dropped slightly as he said this but decided not to question it. He'd always know there was more to Kurt but it was up to him to tell Blaine and not the other way round.

They sat in a comfortable silence for the remainder of the journey, the only noise coming from the radio. Confusion hit Blaine as Kurt began to slow down outside the cemetery.

"The cemetery?" Blaine voiced his thoughts.

"The cemetery." Kurt said simply before exiting the vehicle. Blaine followed suit and watched curiously as Kurt opened to boot of his car and pulled up a heavy looking box.

"Do you need some help with that?" Blaine asked, noticing how Kurt's arm shook from the weight.

"No, but thank you for offering." Kurt said, closing the boot and locking the car. Blaine followed wordlessly as Kurt pushed open the gate and began to trudge over the uneven ground. A couple of minutes passed before Kurt eventually stopped next to a grave situated at the end of a row. He bent down and opened the box, emptying it of its contents. He gently laid out the different pieces and began assembling them quickly but carefully.

"Is that a telescope?" Blaine questioned, kneeling down to steady the stand as Kurt attached to top areas.

"It is."

"So, you like stargazing?"

"I do. Every time I get the chance to do so… There," Kurt breathed out triumphantly as he attached the lens.

"Did you make it? It doesn't look store bought," Blaine asked eyeing the contraption.

"No, my Mom did. Take a look," Kurt stepped back giving Blaine enough room to look through it.

"Okay," Blaine carefully handled the telescope not wanting to break it in any way. "Wow…" he said breathlessly as he drank in the view. "Is that Saturn?"

"Wow, I'm impressed, Blaine," Kurt said with his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Like I said before," Blaine began pulling back, "full of surprises," he chuckled.

"That you are, Blaine Anderson."

"So, what got you in to all this stuff?" Blaine asked sitting down on dry grass, patting the spot next to him.

"I can't believe you making me sit on grass in these jeans," Kurt groaned but sat down anyway.

"Live a little, Kurt! But, anyway, back to the question."

"My Mom," Kurt sighed, bringing his knees to his chest, a thoughtful expression forming on his face. "Stargazing was one of her hobbies. She was fascinated by the night sky; she loved seeing what the naked eye couldn't. She used to take me with her sometimes and she showed me all the different stars and planets. Her enthusiasm grew on me and it became one of my favourite things to do, especially with her. After she died, I wanted to keep doing it because it was my last connection to her. Instead of going the park we usually went to, I came here," Kurt started to gently stroke the gravestone beside him.

Blaine now noticed the inscription on the stone and everything seemed to fall into place.

_Elizabeth Hummel. _

"This is where she's buried. I don't know it felt right to do it here because it meant that I was still close to her. It sounds silly, I know, but it didn't feel right doing it without her. It was our thing and just being here makes it feel like she's still with me."

Blaine smiled listening to Kurt talk about his Mom, he was glad he trusted him enough to share this with him. He scooted closer to Kurt and wrapped his arm securely around his shoulders. Blaine tried to ignore the flips of his stomach as Kurt rested his head on his shoulder, his soft hair brushing Blaine's neck.

"It's not silly, Kurt. I think it's nice that you still want her to be a part of you and this. It's something the two of you shared and it's okay to still want to share that with her. I'm sure your Mom was a wonderful person, just like you. I wish I could've met her," Blaine spoke softly, his fingertips caressing Kurt's arm tenderly.

"I wish you could've too. She would've loved you, Blaine." Kurt looked up at him and smiled sincerely. Blaine returned the gesture and lightly laid his head upon Kurt's.

"She must've been very talented. I mean, that is one heck of a telescope." Blaine pointed out.

"I know, she was. I plan to build a bigger one though. She always talked about the comet of Hyakutake and how it was one of her dreams to see it. She never got the chance to and it comes this spring so I was hoping to live that dream for her. The only problem is that this telescope is far too small to see it so I'll have to try and build another on a larger scale." Kurt explained.

"I'll help you."

"You will?" Kurt asked turning his head slightly to look up at him through his eyelashes.

"Of course," Blaine promised.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, stray tears falling down his flushed cheeks. Blaine smiled and captured them with his thumb, tightening his hold on the other boy.

"You're welcome," he whispered back.

They both sat their contently for a while longer, enjoying each other's company and, though they wouldn't admit it out loud, they both secretly liked the current position they were in.

* * *

_**A/N: That's it. It's not the best but I hope you liked it anyway. I hope how I adapted the whole stargazing thing was okay, I wanted to find a way to interpret Kurt's mother. **_

_**There's a little button down there begging for you to click it. Please let me know what you thought a leave a little review. It can be good or bad, I don't mind, all are welcome! Well, not too bad of course, haha. **_

_**Twitter: ImaGleekBaby **_


	9. Ship Names

_**A/N: So… Do you even remember this story? It's been what, 3 weeks since I last updated? I've been so busy it's unreal with all the college work and Easter. I can't say this is the last time this'll happen because knowing me, it'll happen again. Thank you all again for your reviews, I love them!**_

_**This chapters quite short but don't worry, the next one is a lot longer! You'll be happy to hear I've already started it! **_

_**But just to change the subject quickly, what did you guys think of 'Shooting Star'? I've just finished watching it and holy hell, I'm an absolute mess. But how phenomenal was the acting?**_

_**Anyway, here's the chapter! Enjoy :) **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own Glee or A Walk to Remember; those rights belong to Mr Ryan Murphy himself and Nicholas Sparks**_

* * *

The morning after stargazing with Kurt, Blaine decided that he was going to see Sam Evans. He'd seen him around school occasionally but had never summoned up enough courage to approach him. The guilt still consumed him despite it not technically being his fault. Sure, he knew he wasn't the one who actually tossed him in the dumpster, but he was still there; he let them do it.

Hearing Kurt open up to him about his mother made Blaine realise that you only get one chance to live and he didn't want to waste his anymore. He'd thrown away virtually everything that made him Blaine to blend in at McKinley and in the process he became someone he didn't want to be. He didn't want to be the guy who stood and watched his friends throw innocent people into trash or cover them in slushies. He didn't want to be associated with bullies. Even though he was rarely the one to directly inflict pain onto his 'friends' chosen victims, he was still present when they did it which was just as bad. He'd escaped his own bullies to become one himself.

Talking to Sam would give Blaine some sort of closure. Befriending Kurt, joining the glee club, heck, even talking to Mr Richardson made him realise that he didn't want to spend his senior year living yet another lie.

Starting today, he decided, he was going to start erasing the 'new Blaine' and going back to being just… Blaine. No, he wasn't going to stand upon the tables with a megaphone bellowing: "Hey guys, guess what?! I'M GAY!" God no. Definitely not. He was going to take it slow, starting with Sam. He was going to find him at lunch and hopefully make amends to give him the closure he needs. He needs to apologise, not just for Sam, but for himself too.

With a new sense of determination, he made his way towards the choir room. They had been fitting in extra rehearsals this week since it was the last week they got to run through it. Opening night was on Friday. This Friday. Two days away. Blaine would be lying if he said he wasn't petrified. Just the thought made him nauseous.

He entered the choir room to find the few members of the glee club surrounding… Sam? What was Sam doing in _glee club_?

"Ah, Blaine! There you are," Mr Schue greeted as Blaine made his way tentatively into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Blaine, meet Sam: our new member!" Schuester announced enthusiastically.

Sam smiled shyly at Blaine, his uncertainty present in his features. Blaine stared back blankly, unsure of what to do. He'd expected at least 10 minutes or so to come up with a good speech to give to Sam when he went to apologise; what was he meant to say?

_No, _he told himself, _you want closure, so you might as well start now. _

Everyone stared at the pair awkwardly, anxiously waiting to see what happens knowing what had occurred between the two at the beginning of the year. Everyone except Kurt. Kurt was smiling at him encouragingly, nodding his head as if he was answering Blaine's inner hesitation.

That was the extra push Blaine needed. An easy grin spread across his face and he held out his hand openly.

"Welcome to the New Directions, Sam," he said warmly, shocking not only Sam, but the others present in the room. But the proud smile gracing Kurt's features was the only thing that counted, in Blaine's opinion, and made him know that he made the right move.

Blaine looked expectantly at Sam, waiting for some sort of response from him, namely acceptance. Relief hit him like a ton of bricks when Sam returned the smile brightly and firmly shook his hand. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Finn and Rachel's shoulders slump as the tension left them from the suspense.

"Right, okay guys!" Mr Schue clapped, breaking the relieved silence. "Now we have Sam on board, I was thinking we could give him one of the smaller parts in the play. Because of the shortage of numbers in this group, I know we've had to double up some of your parts, -"

"Which," Rachel interrupted – no surprise there, "is great for me to practise for when I have to play two or more parts on a Broadway show, which is what all the best stars do. Barbara –"

"Okay, Rachel! We get it," Mercedes cut her off, much to everyone's delight. There are only so many Rachel rants one can take.

"Anyway, I was thinking Sam could take the bartender part from you Finn, leaving you with only one role instead of two. I know it was confusing you a little with all the different lines," Schuester stated, looking knowingly at Finn who smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Is that okay with you, Sam?" he asked, addressing the said boy.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure!" he confirmed enthusiastically.

"Great! Now, let's get started! I want to run through the scene with Tom and Caroline… scene 5. Blaine, Rachel? Is that okay with you?"

"Certainly!" Rachel strode purposefully over to Blaine who took a cautious step back. He admired Rachel for being so determined, but sometimes it was just a little _too _much. He caught Kurt's eye and shook his head slightly. Kurt laughed softly and smiled sympathetically.

"Finn, will you help Sam?"

"Sure."

"Good. Thanks Finn. Now, Rachel, start from here," he pointed to the correct line on his script and Rachel nodded, flicking her hair back and clearing her throat.

"When did you know, Tommy?"

"Know what?" Blaine replied, picking up the scene easily.

"That we were in love?" Rachel gushed, smiling brightly.

"Love… Baby, believe me, you don't want to go falling in love with a guy like me."

"It's too late, Tommy. I'm crazy about you. I'm breathing, drinking it all in. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm drinking, dollface, but if this is love, pour me another glass…" Blaine surprised himself, along with the others, at how he managed to remember his lines perfectly and he had Kurt to thank for that. If wasn't for all of this help, there was no way Blaine would remember one scene let alone the whole play.

The next hour followed on a similar pattern, they'd run through scenes until they got them completely right. Blaine enjoyed this rehearsal, he got to sit and listen to Kurt run through his solo. He was getting sort of addicted to Kurt's voice. Every time he heard him sing it was like he was struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight.

"You ready to go, Blaine?" Kurt asked, coming up beside him.

"Yeah," Blaine paused, remembering his previous commitment. "Actually, you go ahead. I have something I need to do."

"You sure?" Blaine nodded and smiled watching Kurt leave.

_Eyes up, Anderson. Now is not the time, _he scorned himself as his eyes travelled down Kurt's departing figure.

"Hey, Sam!" he called, walking over to the said blonde. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah, sure." Sam nodded.

Blaine watched as Finn left and gave him a small nod as if he knew what Blaine was about to do. He waited until they were alone before he started talking.

"So, Sam…" Blaine started, subtly clearing his throat. "I guess I just wanted to –"

"If you're going to apologise, Blaine, I don't want to hear it," Sam interrupted.

"W-What?" Out of all the outcomes of this conversation he came up with, Blaine certainly didn't expect this.

"Come on, man, you don't need to apologise. It wasn't your fault. If anything, I was glad you came along because if you didn't, who knows what would've happened to me? Who would've been there to pull me out like you did?" Sam asked, smiling slightly.

Blaine shook his head. "Anyone would've-"

"No," Sam interrupted, again. "You know no one would've even looked inside the dumpster. And clearly none of those jerks who tossed me in there would've pulled me out or got help. I know you're better than them, Blaine. It's pretty obvious that you are, considering what you did for me. So, no, I'm not going to let you apologise because you're not the one who needs too; you're friends are. Well, are they even your friends?" he concluded his little speech, leaving Blaine frozen in awe.

"No, I guess not," Blaine laughed lightly. "Thanks, Sam."

"No, man, thank _you_." Sam replied, placing his hand carefully on Blaine's shoulder.

"You've totally ruined to whole speech I had planned, you know," Blaine sighed dramatically.

"Ah, sorry dude," Sam laughed. "Are we… friends?" he asked hesitantly, unsure if he had said the right thing. Blaine practically lit up at the question and smiled broadly.

"Yeah. Yeah, we are." He stated happily. Sam grinned and pulled Blaine into a hug. Blaine smiled to himself and returned the hug. He was blown away by how easily Sam accepted him and how comfortable he was doing this.

"Hey, you know what I just realised?" Sam asked as he pulled away.

"What?" Blaine asked happily.

"When you combine our names it makes 'Blam'" he said thoughtfully.

"Dude, you just gave us a couple name," Blaine laughed but couldn't help but think it was sort of cute.

"I guess I did," Sam laughed too and wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders and guided him towards the door. "You know, I think this is the beginning of an epic bromance."

"I think so too."

Blaine left the choir room feeling much lighter than he did when he entered it. He was engulfed with the feeling of acceptance and couldn't help but smile at the thought of this new found friendship with Sam or 'bromance' as he called it.

They said their parting words and Blaine headed towards the library with an extra spring in his step. He had it. He had the closure he needed. The result of their confrontation came out a lot better than he anticipated and he definitely didn't expect the whole speech Sam gave him.

"Someone's happy," Kurt teased as Blaine sat down opposite him. "What happened? What's made you so… joyful?"

"I just talked to Sam."

"And I'm guessing it went well?"

"Extremely. He was cool about it. I mean, I was expecting him to forgive me in a way but he came out with this whole speech about how he was glad I was there and all that. He even gave us a ship name." Blaine laughed at the insanity of it all.

"A ship name? What is it?" Kurt asked with a small giggle.

"Blam," he announced with his hands to add the 'dramatic' effect.

"Blam? That's pretty awesome, I guess. Hey, I wonder what ours would be?" Kurt wondered.

"Blurt?" Blaine suggested.

"God, no," Kurt shook his head. They both sat thinking for a few moments before Blaine broke the silence with chuckles. "What is it?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"You know Kurt Cobain? It could be Kurt CoBlaine!" Kurt snorted and shook his head, clearly bemused.

"Oh, my God, Blaine. That's just… Wow."

"Hey, I've got it!" Blaine announced proudly.

"Don't leave me hanging, tell me!" Kurt pushed.

"Klaine."

"Klaine?"

"Klaine."

"Hmm… I like it. Klaine. Yes. That's it." Kurt nodded, impressed.

"Me too."

The pair shared a smile and Blaine resisted the urge to tell Kurt how much he shipped it. More than friends. Kurt didn't need to know that, not yet. He didn't even know if Kurt felt the same way he did and he didn't want to risk what they had.

Unbeknownst to him, Kurt was having the exact same thoughts.

* * *

_**There we go! Don't even ask why I decided to put the whole ship names in there, I just felt like it, so I did, haha. **_

_**Cookies for anyone who noticed the Les Mis reference! **_

_**As always, please tell me what you thought! That review button looks lonely, don't you think? Go and click it, I know you want to! **_

_**Twitter: ImaGleekBaby **_


	10. The Unscripted Kiss

_**A/N: Hello, my wonderful readers! I'm a lot quicker this time, right? I noticed in my last author's note I put '3 weeks' when it was probably meant to say 3 months, but never mind! This chapter was fun to write but it took me ages! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written, it's, like, 6,000 words. OMG!**_

_**But let's take a minute to relish in the fact that Blaine is going to propose to Kurt. *cue screams* **_

_**Moving on, before I start a fully fledged speech about that, if you follow me on Twitter, I'm sure you've seen a few spoilers for this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Oh, and also, most of the lines in the play are taken directly from the film.**_

_**Anyway, on with the chapter! I hope you like it and please don't hesitate in telling me what you think!**_

* * *

It was Thursday night and Blaine found himself in Kurt's bedroom, like he has for the past few weeks. This was the last time they'd be running through their lines together, but Blaine was desperately hoping that despite the absence of the play, they would still hang out. He's gotten so used to going round to the Hudmel residence and spending time with not only Kurt, but also his family. Blaine loved Kurt's family and they loved him, at least Blaine hoped they did. He'd grown quite close to Burt during the time he spent there, he felt closer to him than he did with his own father. He almost wanted to tell him the whole truth. Almost. Maybe someday.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Kurt asked as he walked back into the room with drinks in hand.

"I guess? I don't know…" Blaine sighed, accepting the glass, his hand gently brushing Kurt's as he did so. No, he did not intentionally do that. Definitely not. "Thanks."

"No problem. Are you nervous?" Kurt questioned softly, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"Extremely. I mean, come on, I was a wreck before I sang in front of you guys for the first time."

"Only to start off with. Once you got into it you were the vision of confidence and were _amazing ,_I might add. You're such a good performer, Blaine, I'm positive you'll have nothing to worry about," Kurt replied certainly, eliciting a smile from Blaine.

"You really think so?" Blaine asked in a small voice.

"Of course," Kurt smiled.

"Thanks, Kurt. I can say the exact same thing about you."

"Oh, I know. I'm fabulous," Kurt agreed, sweeping a hand through his hair.

Blaine laughed shaking his head. "Indeed you are, Mr Hummel. Hey, do you mind if I use the bathroom?"

"Go ahead, you know where it is."

Blaine mumbled his thanks and placed his glass down before departing the room. He entered the bathroom and went on with his business. The chain was flushed and he went to go wash his hands before freezing.

On the side of the sink was a small orange cylinder filled with tablets. Blaine gingerly picked them up and turned them over in his hand until he could see the label. His eyes focussed on one section and one section only, the rest of it blurred away.

The name on the bottle was _Mr K Hummel. _ These pills were Kurt's. Why did Kurt have these? Blaine couldn't decipher what they were for; the words on the label were too long and way out of his vocabulary. Was Kurt ill? What did all these words even mean?

Realising he had probably been in here for longer than he should, he quickly returned the bottle and washed his hands. Blaine swiftly exited the bathroom and made his way back to Kurt' room, his mind hazy.

Kurt was lay flat on his stomach, his eyes lazily reading over his script. Blaine softly closed the door and made his way over to the bed, perching on the edge trying to decide how to phrase the question he's dying to ask.

"Um… Kurt?" Blaine started hesitantly. He didn't want to make Kurt uncomfortable or anything, but he desperately wanted to know if he was okay. Blaine really cared about him and if Kurt's in any pain, that gives Blaine pain.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, lifting his head to look at Blaine, his eyes shining with curiosity.

"Um, okay. So… When I went to the bathroom, I couldn't help but notice a bottle of tablets on the sink, and… Well, I just wanted to know if you're okay, Kurt. Are you?" Blaine stared sincerely into Kurt's eyes wanting to show him that he really did care.

Kurt remained silent for a minute, staring back at Blaine blankly, clearly shocked over the question. This didn't help Blaine's worry at all.

"Kurt?" he pushed.

"Oh! Those things? There for my… migraines! Yeah, I have these terrible migraines and that's what I use them for. I must've forgotten to put them away," Kurt answered hurriedly, sitting up a little and smiling as if it was nothing.

"Migraines?"

"Yeah, they're such a pain. I get them more regularly than I would like to, that's why I leave school early sometimes," Kurt explained. Blaine had noticed that Kurt had left early or didn't turn up at all (those were the days he hated most) but Kurt had always shaken it off with some excuse. This explained a lot.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry that happens, Kurt, it must be horrible. And I'm sorry for actually looking at the label on the pills, I should've just ignored them," Blaine apologised.

"No, it's doesn't matter. I would've done the same, you were just curious."

"Yeah… Still, I'm sorry, it wasn't my place. But I'm glad it's nothing serious, I was worried. I really care about you, Kurt," Blaine said softly, but sincerely. He scooted closer to him and gently placed his hand upon Kurt's, revelling in the warm feeling the small contact gave him.

Kurt smiled down at their hands and glanced up at Blaine through his eyelashes. "Thanks, Blaine. And… I really care about you, too."

Blaine smiled widely at the words. He felt his heart beat a little faster and the heat rise to his cheeks. He squeezed Kurt's hand and felt his stomach doing back flips as Kurt squeezed back.

"You would tell me if something was wrong though?" Blaine asked. Kurt paused before confirming the question. Blaine smiled and reached for his script, Kurt doing the same.

They spent the next few hours rehearsing and talking about nothing in particular. Their hands remained joined the whole time.

* * *

It was Friday. Opening night. To say Blaine was freaking out would be a complete understatement. Sure, he knows he's got all his lines remembered and he knows his stage directions so it should be a breeze right? No, it definitely won't be. This is the first time Blaine has ever performed to an audience which is bigger than the glee club. The thought of so many people watching him terrifies him. What if he messes up? What if he trips over the set, or, even worse, his own feet? The only outcomes occupying Blaine's thoughts were negative ones. These fears still consumed him despite Kurt's reassuring words from the night before.

He gazed at his reflection in the mirror, taking in his transformed self. His hair was slicked back with a thick layer of gel, trapping his curls. This was how he used to style his hair but with a lot less gel. Usually he'd just want to control the monster upon his head but not completely flatten it but this was how Artie apparently visualised Tommy in his mind.

His attire was a lot different also but he looked exactly like one would in the time period the play is based on. A thin black tie hung from his neck upon a pale blue shirt which was tucked into a pair of black dress pants being held up with braces. He also had a black blazer slung over the chair which he was to wear when he first enters along with a bowler hat.

All in all, Blaine looked dapper. He looked a lot more like the old Blaine, except he'd obviously have a bowtie and he'd ditch the braces. He would probably be wearing a cardigan as well. Blaine looked deeply into the hazel eyes staring back at him and realised how much he'd missed this and felt more like himself. He didn't feel as exposed, he felt more in control. He did feel slightly lost without the feel of his curls tickling his face; he'd got so used to it that now it felt alien to have them pushed back.

He averted his eyes from himself and glanced at Kurt's small frame through the mirror. Kurt looked absolutely flawless, no surprises there. His costume was similar to his own, accept Kurt wore a pure white shirt and his hat remained upon his head until the very last scene. It was meant to hide his face so that Tommy wouldn't properly know what he looks like until the end, then BAM, he falls for him. Kurt's character turns out to be the guy Blaine's character has been dreaming about.

Despite having doubts initially about the play itself, over time it's started to grow on him. Once they started rehearsing together as a group, Blaine started to understand it much better and begin to appreciate Artie's writing.

The fact that his characters gay still bothered him a little, not because he had anything against it, but because of the reactions it might get.

"Hey, Blaine!" Sam greeted, startling the said boy and snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hi, Sam. You ready?" Blaine asked, well aware that Sam only had a few days to remember his few lines and all.

"Yeah! I'm going to be the best bartender this school has ever seen!" Sam announced with a laugh.

"I'm sure you are. Not nervous?"

"Well, a little. What about you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just a bit. But that's natural, I guess." Blaine stated with a shrug.

"Yeah, that's true. But you're gonna be great, man. From what I've seen in rehearsals, you're really good at this, Blaine." Sam praised, patting Blaine's shoulder lightly.

"Thanks, Sam. I know you will too, you picked up everything pretty quickly."

"Thanks, man. I'll see you out there!" Sam said before heading over to where Finn was standing.

"Guys, gather round!" Mr Schuester called, standing in the centre of the small area. Everyone obliged and Blaine subconsciously found himself beside Kurt, it was as if there was a magnetic pull drawing them together.

"Hi," Kurt whispered, smiling down at Blaine.

"Hey," Blaine returned in the same hushed tone.

"Right guys," Mr Schue started, grabbing everyone's attention. "We have five minutes until show time and I just wanted to say something. I am so proud of you guys. There are only a handful of us but you've all put so much effort into bringing this play to life. I have to admit, I was a little doubtful at the beginning because of the small number of you guys, but you've all proved me wrong. I'm proud of how you've all come together during this process and created these close bonds," he praised, smiling at all his students.

Kurt's hand gently nudged his own and Blaine summoned up all his courage and latched them together. Blaine smiled brightly up at Kurt who returned it along with a gently squeeze. Both their cheeks tinted and they moved their attention back to their teacher.

"I'd like to take a minute to congratulate Artie on writing such an amazing play along with directing it as well. You have a great talent and I'm honoured that you chose to share it with us." Everyone voiced their agreement and praise to a bashful Artie.

"I'd also like the thank Blaine," his peers all turned to face him at the mention of his name. Blaine was definitely not expecting to hear his name in this little speech. "You proved us all wrong with how well you've acted. I know not everyone was too happy with your arrival into this club but I can speak for everyone here when I say we are extremely glad you joined, even if it was because Figgins' told you too. I'm also hoping you decide to stay even when you don't have to…" Mr Schue 'subtly' hinted.

"Well… I don't know…" Blaine teased and everyone's faces dropped. "Just kidding, of course I'll stay."

"Glad to hear it, Blaine! So, it's time guys. I'm so proud of you all. Let's go make this an opening night to remember!" Schuster cried and everyone cheered in agreement.

"I'll see you out there. Break a leg," Kurt said, reluctantly removing his hand from Blaine's.

"Thanks, Kurt. You too!"

Blaine exhaled shakily and slowly made his way his place behind the curtain, grabbing his blazer and hat on his way. This was it. From his position, he could hear Mr Schue introducing the play and the audience politely clapping.

The curtains slowly separated from each other.

_Here we go, _Blaine mentally told himself. He paced onto the stage, his eyes quickly adjusting the bright surrounding lights. He was sort of grateful for the lights because it made it harder to focus on the audience so it was slightly easier to pretend that they're not there.

"Tommy!" Finn's character shouted as he entered the stage and then they were off.

Blaine managed to deliver his lines and not mess up. Everything was going smoothly and Blaine was enjoying himself. He couldn't really see the audience but he could hear them and so far their response was positive.

Kurt entered the stage around half an hour into the first act and, damn, he looked good. Even though you couldn't see his face due to his hat, his skin looked flawless in the light. Tommy's instantly attracted to the club singer, and Blaine knew that his portrayal of this would be believable because it definitely wasn't acting.

"Pour me a drink, Joey," he said to Sam, well, 'Joey', while staring at the 'mysterious person'.

"You promised me, Tommy," Rachel cried, "no more of you no-goodnik schemes."

"I'm not gonna sit on my keister and watch all the fat vats in this town get rich, okay?" Blaine spat, his eyes remaining on Kurt.

"That's it!" Rachel screeched, "We are through! Go ahead and run your booze, you big dope, and I hope you drown in it," Rachel shoved him, not so gently, and stormed across the stage. "So," she started as she noticed Kurt, "you must be the new singer he's hired. You want some free advice about this one? Stay far away. He's nothing but trouble in cheap spats." And with that, she swiftly excited the stage.

The rest of the first act flew by, and before they knew it, they were entering the second one. Blaine was on a performance high. So far so good, in his opinion. He was having the time of his life on the stage.

The second act opened with his solo. Tommy was in the midst of his confusion over his attraction to the club singer and the dreams he'd been having about the same boy.

_I close my eyes,  
And even when I'm sleeping  
I'm alright,  
'Cause You were, in my life._

_Once upon a time,_  
_I only imagined this_  
_And now You're mine._  
_Wished for you so hard_  
_Prayed that You'd find me;_  
_Maybe your here today,_  
_Here to remind me:_

_If you believe that dreams come true,_  
_There's One that's waiting there for you._  
_'Cause I believed when I saw You_  
_That when you want something enough,_  
_That it can't escape Your love._  
_There is nothing in the world that cannot be..._  
_If you believe, oh oh..._

Blaine was initially surprised by how well the song fitted Tommy's current situation because his character was basically in love with the dream boy, but that was just it, it was a dream. The lyrics described Tommy's inner frustration and wonder, it was almost as if Rachel Lampa wrote the song for him. _  
_  
_Everybody said  
That I was a fool to think  
That we'd connect  
But I couldn't get my heart out of my head,  
And they just didn't see;  
No, they just couldnt know  
The feeling that You get,  
The places that You go..._

_If you believe that dreams come true,_  
_There's One that's waiting there for you._  
_'Cause I believed when I saw You_  
_That when you want something enough,_  
_Thren it can't escape Your love._  
_There is nothing in the world that cannot be..._  
_If you believe._

_Never wished for material things;  
Never needed wind in my wings.  
I never wished for anything but You...oh!  
I can't explain it,  
Someone just told me,  
"Go where your heart is,  
You'll never be lonely."_

Blaine's voice grew with confidence as he got further into the song. He sang with pure emotion, trying to portray his character's inner turmoil. His eyes found his mother's in the audience and he smiled slightly. He could see the pride shining in her eyes and he realised he was also singing this song for himself.

_If you believe that dreams come true,_  
_There's One that's waiting there for you._  
_'Cause I believed when I saw You_  
_That (when you believe) when You want Someone enough,_  
_Then they can't escape Your love._  
_There is nothing in the world that cannot be,_  
_If you believe._  
_Believe, believe, believe, ooh..._

He ended the song and took a second in his mind to revel in the applause. It felt good knowing that was for him.

The act went on and everyone put in their all. The story continued along with Tommy's confusion. Many scenes consisted of Blaine speaking his characters thoughts aloud so the audience understood what he was going through. It kind of made Blaine wish he could do the same so everyone knew what he was feeling. To be able to be honest and have everyone understand what he went through in his past and what he faces this present day. He knew it wasn't that easy but he could still dream.

It was nearing the final scene and the adrenalin was still pumping through Blaine. Excitement was building inside of him knowing that the finale included Kurt's solo, along with Tommy's realisation that his club singer is his dream boy, but that part is irrelevant. It was _Kurt's solo. _

Blaine made his way back onto the stage looking more dishevelled than ever. His tie was hanging loose, his top button undone and his sleeves rolled up. He slumped down on the chair looking defeated.

"Look, I ain't blaming you," Blaine started as Kurt entered the stage; his hat shielding his face like it had been the entire play. "I ain't asking for your forgiveness either." Kurt slowly removed his blazer and neatly hung it over the chair opposite Blaine's. "I just did what I had to do," Blaine continued to explain. Out of the corner of his eye his saw Kurt take off his hat and he knew this was his cue to look over at him and –

_Holy fucking shit. _

Kurt looked absolutely beautiful, stunning in fact. The lights reflected in his eyes bringing out the blue and making the speckles of green more noticeable. His skin seemed to _shine_ like he was an angel.

_He is an angel, _Blaine corrected himself. _Shit, you have to say something._

"Uh..." he quickly cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. "When you walked out of the rain and into my club… That wasn't coincidence, was it?"

Kurt tilted his head to the side making his eyes glisten even more which didn't help Blaine's current awestruck situation. "Nothing's coincidence," Kurt replied softly but to Blaine, it was the most beautiful thing he's ever heard.

"Your face… It looks so familiar. Like this guy I knew once, only it wasn't real, it was a dream," Blaine stated breathlessly.

"Tell me about this dream boy," Kurt chimed, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly.

"Um…" his mind went completely blank. He couldn't remember what he was supposed to say. "I… I don't remember…" Blaine quickly racked his brain for what he supposed to say.

_Shit, I can't remember! _

"All I know is…" he improvised. "You're beautiful," Blaine sighed, staring deeply into Kurt's widened eyes. No, that wasn't what he was meant to say. That wasn't Tommy talking, it was Blaine.

Kurt blushed deeply and looked down, clearly flustered over Blaine's rewrite.

_The song, _Blaine reminded himself, _just tell him to sing the freakin' song! _

"The dream… Help me remember. Will you sing for me?"

Kurt nodded and then Brad started playing the piano.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again. _

Kurt's voice was so strong and pure and Blaine could do nothing but sit there and stare. How had he not noticed how perfect Kurt was? Sure, he knew the boy was beautiful, but in this new light… Blaine couldn't describe it. Kurt's beauty rendered him speechless.

_So, I lay my head back down._  
_And I lift my hands and pray_  
_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope._

_Sing to me the song of the stars._  
_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again._  
_When it feels like my dreams are so far_  
_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

Blaine couldn't describe what he was feeling in this very moment. His stomach was doing weird things, his mind was fuzzy and his body was numb. It was as if Kurt's voice had paralysed him.

_So I lay my head back down._  
_And I lift my hands and pray_  
_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_  
_I know now, you're my only hope._

Blaine's mind was reeling as his eyes followed Kurt around the stage. Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.

_I give you my destiny._  
_I'm giving you all of me._  
_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am_  
_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down._  
_And I lift my hands and pray_  
_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_  
_I pray, to be only yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope._

That was it. Blaine Anderson was in love with Kurt Hummel.

_hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh._

Kurt returned to his seat and looked at Blaine expectantly. Blaine didn't know what to do or say, he was frozen. He could feel the eyes of the audience staring at him but that didn't matter to him at all as he stared into Kurt's eyes. Without even realising what he was doing, Blaine saw Kurt's face getting closer as he leaned it.

Their lips touched.

Blaine's body was filled with warmth. The audience melted away, all he saw, no, _felt_, was Kurt.

The kiss only last a second or two as Blaine remembered where they were and who was watching. His eyes widened as his detached their lips and panic filled him.

_What the fuck did I just do?! _

Kurt's expression mirrored his and he barely noticed the curtains close and the lights going out.

"Oh, my God…" Blaine breathed out. He didn't know what to do, or say for the matter. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, his vision filled with a concerned, but extremely flustered Kurt.

_Nope, that wasn't a dream. I just kissed Kurt. _

Blaine's head was pounding as the fear consumed him. What was going to happen? What was he going to do?

He ran. Ran as fast as he could out of the auditorium. He always ran.

He was vaguely aware of hurried footsteps behind him but he didn't turn around to see who it was. He assumed it was Kurt.

_Oh, my God, Kurt! What is he going to think? Is he going to hate me? _Blaine panicked. The last thing he wanted was for Kurt to hate him. He feared he'd ruined their friendship; the one thing he treasured most. He couldn't go through with losing yet another friend.

He crashed through the door of the choir room; the one room he knew was open. He was breathing heavily as tears burned his eyes.

"Blaine?" Kurt started gently as he entered the room. Blaine whipped around, his eyes wide with fear as to how Kurt was going to react.

"K-Kurt?" he asked in a small voice. His face crumbled and the tears cascaded down his face. Kurt rushed over and gathered Blaine into his arms, holding him tight.

"Hey, hey, shhh. It's going to be okay," Kurt gently consoled, stroking Blaine's back as he practically broke down in his arms. Blaine clutched onto Kurt's shirt, his face buried in his chest as he cried away his pain, confusion, fear…

"I'm s-so s-sorry!" Blaine choked, hiding himself deeper into Kurt.

"Shh. Don't apologise, its okay. It's okay," Kurt soothed, placing a gentle kiss on Blaine's forehead. Blaine's lips tingles as he remembered the kiss that was the cause of all his problems. He slowly raised his head to look at Kurt. He noticed the tears shining in his blue eyes and instantly felt guilty. He'd made Kurt cry.

"I… I-I'm so s-sorry for kissing you back there. It was t-totally inappropriate, I d-don't what came over me," Blaine apologised, stumbling over a few of his words.

"Hey, no. Stop." Kurt demanded, taking a firm grip on Blaine's shoulders to look at him. "I forgive you okay? Don't worry about it. If I'm being honest… It was nice. Yes, it wasn't the best place to do it, but it's done now, okay?"

Blaine's eyes lit up when Kurt described the kiss as 'nice', which had to be good, right?

"Nice, huh?" Blaine asked with a small smile and Kurt flushed.

"Yes. It wasn't exactly how I imagined our first kiss to be, but…" Kurt's cheeks reddened even more as he realised what he just said.

"You… You've thought about our first kiss?" Blaine asked, astonished. Kurt thought about kissing him? Is this really not a dream?

"Uh, y-yeah…" Kurt stuttered, looking anywhere but Blaine.

"Hey, look at me," Blaine gently grasped Kurt's chin to make him face him. Kurt looked at Blaine hesitantly. "I think about it too, okay?" Because he did. A lot.

Kurt' eyebrows rose slightly. "Really?" he squeaked. Blaine laughed softly and nodded.

They remained silent, their eyes wandering over each other's faces. Blaine's eyes landed on Kurt's lips and he subtly licked his own. Kurt noticed this and mirrored the action, both on them aching for the others lips. Before Blaine had any time to react, Kurt leant forward and closed the distance between them.

Blaine had no words to describe the feeling of Kurt kissing him, not the quick peck like before, but really kissing him. It felt like his insides were on fire, his blood pumping faster as the desire filled him. He deepened the kiss as Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck, letting out a frustrated sigh since couldn't run his fingers through the barrier of gel covering Blaine's hair. Blaine pulled back reluctantly, laughing slightly at Kurt's reaction and trying to ignore how much that noise turned him on. Now was definitely not the time.

"I'm guessing I should ditch the gel."

"Definitely," Kurt agreed, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Blaine's.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What do you thinks going to happen?"

Kurt leant back to look Blaine in the eye and sighed sadly. "I don't know, Blaine."

"Is it… Do you think it'll be bad? I-I don't think I could go through all that again," Blaine whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"What happened, Blaine?" Kurt whispered, gently cupping Blaine's cheek.

Blaine was silent for a minute or two before he decided that he was ready to tell him the end of the story.

"As I told you before," he started "Shane was one of my main tormentors after he outed me to everyone. He- He basically did what Karofsky does with you, but it just hurt so bad. There was this Sadie Hawkins dance, you know, the one where the girl asks the guy. I knew no one was going to ask me so I didn't plan on going.

"About a week before the dance, Shane came up to me and apologised. It was completely out of the blue and me being as gullible as I was… I believed him. I don't know why, I just did. He was my friend and I guess I just _wanted_ to have him back. He said he'd realised that what he was doing wasn't right and all that. To make up for it, he asked me to the dance. I-I accepted. I was so freakin' naïve!" Blaine cried and Kurt hushed him, gently stroking his cheek in an attempt to calm him down.

"So I was going to the dance with him as friends and I so _excited_ to have him back; I'd been so lonely. I should've noticed how suspicious it was that no one at school bothered me since Shane and I rekindled our friendship, but I thought it was because he was sort of friends with them so he told them to back off or something.

"Anyway, we went to the dance and it was fine. We danced a bit and no one seemed to blink an eye. I should've guessed that it was too good to be true. Shane asked if we could go and went to wait for my mom to pick us up outside. While we were waiting…" Blaine paused, taking a deep breath. He hated thinking about this; it was even harder talking about it.

"These two jocks that Shane had been hanging out with cornered us and started beating the living crap out of me. And Shane… he just laughed. He _laughed! _ It hurt so much; I can't even tell you how painful it was. Shane kicked and punched me, telling me how disgusting and stupid I was for thinking he'd want to be my friend again." Blaine started to cry harder and Kurt hugged him tightly wanting to protect him. Angry tears left his eyes as heard what those horrible people did to Blaine, he wanted to take him and hide him away from all the pain he's experienced.

"T-They stopped when they heard a car and r-ran. I-It was my m-mom. God, K-Kurt, seeing her face when she saw me… It was h-horrible. I lost consciousness and woke up two days later in h-hospital. That w-was why we moved, I couldn't go back there. She wanted to send me to Dalton b-but we couldn't afford it," Blaine explained, latching himself onto Kurt, leaning into his warmth.

"And that's why you hid your sexuality," Kurt stated and Blaine nodded. "God, I… I'm _so _sorry, Blaine. You did not deserve to go through that. But you're safe now okay? I won't let you go through that again, I promise. I can't promise that it'll be all sunshine and rainbows, but I can promise that you'll have me through all of this. The glee club will be there for you too." Kurt said certainly, slowly rocking the pair of them.

They stayed like that for a while, both of them lost in their own thoughts and each other. They didn't notice that they were no longer the only people in the room.

"Blaine?" the said boy jumped and looked up from his place in Kurt's chest and saw his mom stood in the doorway; Burt and Carole were stood behind her.

"Mom," Blaine cried and ran to her, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, my boy," she cooed, caressing the side of his face. "You were amazing out there, you know? I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, mom," Blaine mumbled, tightening his hold on her.

"She's right, buddy," Burt said, coming up to the pair and patting him on the back, smiling fondly.

"Thank you, Burt," Blaine whispered, smiling gratefully at the older man.

"And Kurt," Julie started, "You were wonderful too, my dear. Blaine was right, you're voice is beautiful."

"Mom!" Blaine moaned, blushing brightly. Kurt giggled and thanked her as he walked over to the group, accepting the hug from his father.

"I'm so proud of you, kiddo," Burt praised, clutching his son tightly.

"Thanks, dad,"

Carole came out from behind Julie and held out her arms for Kurt who gladly went into them.

"I'm proud of you too, sweetie. You were amazing!"

"Thank you, Carole," Kurt said, pulling away and smiling warmly at his step mother.

"Blaine," Burt started and the boy looked up. "Your mother's explained to Carole and I about everything and I want you to know that we support you, okay?"

Blaine stared at Burt, completely astounded at what he said. He felt his eyes well up as he detached himself from his mom and hugged Burt gratefully.

"Thank you so much, Burt," Blaine murmured and Burt smiled, patting his back gently. "You too, Carole," Blaine thanked, turning to the woman and pulling her in for a hug.

"It's not a problem, sweetheart."

"Blaine?" Julie started, looking at him nervously which sparked Blaine's interest.

"What is it?"

"I… Don't get mad okay? I invited your dad."

Before Blaine had a chance to react, his father walked hesitantly through the door, looking expectantly at Blaine.

"Hi, Blaine," Richard greeted, smiling slightly.

"I…" Blaine stared blankly at his dad, unsure of what to do. "I can't do this," he decided, shaking his head.

"Blaine, please…" his mom begged.

"No… I- I can't," he stuttered and pushed passed him mom to exit. Richard gently grabbed his arm before he made it out, staring pleadingly at him.

"Blaine, please don't walk away."

Blaine forced his arm out of his father's grasp and narrowed his eyes up at him.

"You taught me how."

And with that, he left, leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh, wow. *whips forehead* what a long chapter! I seriously did not expect it to go on this far! But there you go, I kind of hope the length makes up for all the delays I've gave you.**_

_**But A KLISS! YAY! *throws confetti* **_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter, I sure enjoyed writing it!**_

_**Please take a second to leave a review, they're much appreciated.**_

_**Twitter: ImaGleekBaby **_


End file.
